


Идущий домой

by tashiruya_meiji



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Dark, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Obscene lexicon, Road Trips, Russia, Songfic, Yuri Plisetsky-centric, afasion, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashiruya_meiji/pseuds/tashiruya_meiji
Summary: Юра улыбается и точно знает, что влюблен выше своей головы и счастлив даже на обочине этой трассы в Новосибирск.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Идущий домой

**Author's Note:**

> Любые совпадения с реальностью являются чистой случайностью.  
> Важный момент: где в репликах Отабека стоят кавычки - это письмо, без кавычек - жесты.  
> Таймлайн действия: 2014-2017.
> 
> Плейлист - https://music.yandex.ru/users/uid-vzl5rzzm/playlists/1003  
> Карта -  
> https://yandex.ru/maps/?um=constructor%3Ad5f5b878fe31bd6e5b822e76f9d7d4076537cf4a779ca27cc4a4d3cb336a44de&source=constructorLink
> 
> Рисунки от Leo Leo:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c840635/v840635104/1a0c4/FNO0VoC7PM8.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639427/v639427925/612ed/Iz12NoyAnfg.jpg

В рюкзаке Юры три футболки, кофта, белье и пять пар носков. Зубная щетка, расчёска, зарядка от телефона, наушники, блокнот и пара маркеров. Салфетки, нераспечатанная пачка Doublemint, ключи от квартиры на улице Васи Алексеева. Потрепанный бумажник без купюр, но с кучей визиток и карточек. За тонированным стеклом проносится ровной полосой Р-119 в едва начавшемся сентябре. Через светлую приоткрытую полосу окна шумно дует воздух погибающего сырого лета. 

Юре двадцать шесть, и прямо сейчас он вдыхает взволнованно и неровно от восторга. Он чувствует себя бесконечно юным, закрывает глаза и представляет музыку ― в этом автомобиле нет магнитолы. В предыдущих синих жигулях была. Впереди всего лишь города России ― крупные и глубоко провинциальные, со светлым солнцем или с завесой смога, с новостройками и развалинами, с историей из глубин красивых веков или после революции, со стелами у въезда или только со знаком «начало населенного пункта». И на коленях сложенная карта с продавленными отметками старой шариковой ручкой и всеми дорогами. Юре кажется, что впереди целый мир. 

Три дня назад были Солнечногорск и пара безликих деревень, потом сверкающая, необъятная Москва, сегодня ― простой провинциальный Ефремов, крошащийся как зуб, и Нижний Ломов, в котором они останутся до следующего рассвета. Наверняка, такой же понятный и медленный город. Хоть бы в киосках продавали магнитики.

Он протягивает правую руку и наощупь ищет колено Отабека, дотрагивается до него, стучит по нему пальцами, усмехается, когда его ладонь накрывают сверху. Следующая остановка будет уже ночью, где-нибудь через четыре часа, а может ― уже в пункте назначения, если добавить газу. Но неважно. Важно ― что сейчас почти как в сказке про Бонни и Клайда, где-то недалеко от начала, и поэтому кружится голова, смеются губы. Юра просовывает пальцы в приоткрытое окно и ловит улетающий мгновением золотой закатный воздух.

***

Рука Отабека слегка подрагивала ― дрожали загнутые треугольные кончики блокнота, словно им не терпелось услышать ответ. Юра смотрел в тонкие чёрные буквы, в простое и ясное _«если хочешь поехать, то собирайся»_.

― Ты серьёзно?.. ― Отабек кивнул в ответ. Юра снова посмотрел на лист, понимая, что его не обманывают. ― Да ты, блять, серьёзно! Ты говорил, что это опасно. ― Отабек пожал плечами и быстро написал: _«ты же давно хотел. это, скорее всего, на месяц»_. Юра, неосознанно задержав выдох, задумался на пару секунд: одна запись на следующей неделе и три обещанных эскиза, пара тысяч на оставшиеся десять дней ― мало, ― закончившийся позавчера август и больше ничего наперёд. Тогда нахуй это нужно. 

― Нахуй сидеть дома. Я еду.

_у тебя один час._

Юра написал Миле смс, что берет отпуск на месяц, что через полтора часа привезет ей кота. Написал Гоше, что передает ему свой заказ, что «эскиз где-то на столе и там дохлая русалка, десять на двадцать», он точно справится. Юра искал свой старенький фотоаппарат, которым пользовался в поездке в Хельсинки года два назад, и не нашёл. Юра начинал составлять список нужных вещей, стоя, наклонившись к столу, и на пятом пункте, после зубной щетки послал это нахуй, потому что ручка перестала писать и отлетела куда-то к плинтусу. Юра просто скидал всё в рюкзак, краем глаза заметив, как спокойно Отабек сложил свои вещи в сумку, взял пакеты с кормом и наполнителем для кота и вышел из квартиры. Юра закрыл окна, перекрыл воду и газ, вытащил из холодильника всё, что можно съесть в дороге ― пару яблок, остаток колбасы, нераспечатанную коробку кефира. 

Юра, подхватив кота, крепко прижал его к себе и уткнулся носом в рыжую мягкую шею. Кот тихо мяукнул.

― Всё будет круто, чувак, ― выдохнув, Юра выключил свет и замкнул дверь, вышел в прохладную ночь, где его у подъезда ждал Отабек, докуривающий первую сигарету из только распечатанной пачки Chesterfield. Возле него дым вился сизым северным цветком. 

Юра поцеловал Отабека уже в машине, самозабвенно и сильно, чувствуя, что уже с этим незнакомым запахом ароматизатора для салона началось их путешествие.

***

Отабек угонял автомобили и подделывал номера, иногда перемещал заказы в другие регионы или к границам. От него могло пахнуть бензином, скопившейся пылью, дорогим ароматизатором для салона, пластмассой, звенящим металлом. От него могло пахнуть каким-то прозрачно-зелёным одеколоном, спичками и дымящим табаком, Петербургом ― прохладным небом, сырым дождем. А степной ветер и сожжённая солнцем трава выветрились ещё несколько лет назад.

На улицах скользко расстилался ноябрь и прошло почти два года, как Юра закончил проходить практику у Якова, устроился в его салоне и кое-как притерся к Миле с Гошей, набрал в своё портфолио девять самых удачных работ и сделал себе на правом предплечье [1] голову тигра. До закрытия оставалось минут сорок и Юра в тишине убирался, когда в салон зашёл парень и протянул ему открытый блокнот с _«можно записаться?»_. Юра недоуменно посмотрел на клиента, и тот, видимо, поняв его, перечеркнул пальцем воздух возле своего рта. 

― Ааа, это?.. ― Растерявшись, Юра показал на своё ухо, не отрывая взгляда от чёрных внимательных глаз. В ответ кивнули, и он смог только медленно выдохнуть: ― Ааа, ну, это… Да… Да, конечно, можно, к кому?

 _«кто из мастеров может сделать голову оленя на плече? прим. 20х15, можно гравюру или blackwork, не цвет.»_.

― Ну, почти все можем. Я могу, хотя с гравюрами у меня ещё не так хорошо, ― Юра выбросил в ведро бумажные обрезки, про которые забыл и которые сжимал до красноватых острых отпечатков в ладонь. ― Есть эскиз или картинка, или описание того, чего хотите?

Ему протянули сложенный вдвое лист с рисунком головы оленя с ветвистыми рогами, какими можно только цеплять небеса и с них ― звёзды. И Юру, кажется, тогда ими тоже как-то зацепило. 

_«было бы неплохо добавить фон»_.

― Да тут много чего можно добавить. В принципе, можно и гравюрой сделать. Могу сделать эскиз, потом посмотрим и решим, ― Юра потянулся за своим планнингом, пестрящим наклейками по всей обложке. ― Давайте во вторник ― это будет десятое число ― после обеда. Сойдёт? ― в ответ ему коротко кивнули, и Юра раскрыл разворот на следующую неделю и взял карандаш. ― Как нам связаться?  
Парень перелистнул в конец блокнота, с треском вырвал страницу и протянул: _«смс»_ , номер ниже и имя ― Отабек.

― А, спасибо, ― Юра вложил лист между страницами, и теперь из планнинга торчал оборванный по кольцам бумажный край. Быстро проскрипел маркер, и парень показал ему: _«как Вас зовут?»_. 

― Юра.

***

Юра просыпается уже в осенней темноте, смотрит в серый потолок, на котором через лёгкую штору расплылось лунно-жёлтое пятно от высоченного фонаря.

 _«если меня не будет, значит я сдаю машину»._

Прямо сейчас Отабек сдаёт темно-синюю Ауди с помятым крылом, а Юра смотрит, как пробегает по стене зайчик от фар отъезжающей со стоянки машины, и вспоминает всё, что было в Москве. 

А в Москве было не по-сентябрьски тепло. Юра доехал на метро до Печатников, когда обеденный час-пик уже закончился, прошёл шаг в шаг тот же самый путь, которым каждый день ходил от станции до своего двора практически целый десяток своих лет. Его не было здесь уже два последних года как, и здесь изменилось совсем немного. Сменилось несколько вывесок, у подъезда посадили несколько новых деревьев и кажется, что во дворе уже совсем другие люди. Не видно знакомых соседских лиц. Не видно лица повзрослевшей Насти с третьего этажа, которая в его пятнадцать смотрела на него блестящими восторженными глазами, и ей самой было ещё двенадцать, ей хотелось казаться взрослее, она неумело ругалась матом и была хвостиком во взрослых компаниях. Не видно сухого смуглого лица её бабушки, которая практически всегда сидела одна на старой исписанной лавочке с мелкой собачкой, а весной-летом копалась в клумбах у подъезда. Не видно лиц старых дворовых друзей, с которыми в одиннадцать он гонял на старом футбольном поле мяч и боялся старших ― они за этим самым полем курили дешёвые сигареты, пили из бутылок пиво и листали какие-то мятые журналы. В его четырнадцать старое футбольное поле снесли и стали строить новое, поэтому прогуливать пару декоративно-прикладного, впервые курить и пить дешёвый мерзкий алкоголь пришлось у бетонных блоков на стройке, когда рабочие уходили, бросив свои каски и высокий подъёмный кран, от которого даже сейчас, когда подойдешь ближе и посмотришь вверх, по телу проходит какая-то дрожь, как от страха высоты. 

Юра помнит имена старых друзей. Вадик, конопатый и самый высокий из них, который много болтался на дворовых турниках и выцарапывал карманным ножиком на лавочках «жопа» и «здесь были мы», который переехал в шестнадцать в Киев, тогда они уже почти не общались, только здоровались в магазине. Максим, который любил футболки с Человеком-Пауком лет до тринадцати, всегда организовывал какие-то далёкие вылазки по району до заброшек и свалки и у которого дома был современный ремонт и модная приставка, который в пятнадцать стал ходить в секцию греко-римской и выпячивать свои успехи, а после выпуска поступил на юриста и вроде как не собирался отсюда переезжать. И Костя, который был старше на год, выгуливал после школы свою старую болонку Марту и мечтал об овчарке, который ржал, что Юра всё ещё ходит в художку, и ведь Юра вполне мог уже давно её бросить, но не бросал, а Костя обозвал его «балериной» и получил от Юры в висок и нос, а к своему выпускному из девятого не придумал ничего лучше, чем пойти на электрика в какой-то забытый техникум в другом районе на другой станции. А теперь даже во ВКонтакте никого из них не искал, и Юра думал, что если бы встретил кого-то, то не узнал бы, а они ― его. 

Юра смотрел на свой балкон на седьмом этаже и думал о той семье, которая теперь там живёт. Вспоминал, как быстро продал дедушкину квартиру какой-то супружеской паре и забыл их тут же, как только разобрался с бумагами и уехал. Интересно, сделали ли они ремонт, вынесли ли старую мебель, что на месте прежней гостиной, кто живёт в когда-то Юриной комнате, переставили ли входную дверь… В стёклах балконного окна отражалось солнце, и от всех воспоминаний об этом доме становилось грустно, и эта грусть имела оттенок жемчужного летнего неба. Юра зашёл в магазин, чтобы купить себе попить, и заметил, что продавщица за два года тут не сменилась. Эта кудрявая женщина в синем фартуке с карманом три года назад продала ему холодную бутылку водки и спросила паспорт, а в кармане был только студенческий со стёртыми позолоченными буквами. 

А потом Юра оттуда поехал на Сухаревскую, решив, что не захочет сюда приезжать снова ещё как минимум пару таких же лет. На другой день Юра с утра попросил Отабека поехать вместе с ним на кладбище. Они убрали с мрамора следы летних дождей, а сухая трава резала ладони, когда её выдёргивали, над головой где-то кричали вороны. Когда Отабек ушёл к часовне, Юра рассказал дедушке о том, куда они едут, какую музыку услышали за лето, что Отабек скоро раздаст свои долги и со всем закончит, что у него с апреля появилось больше свободного времени и он думает найти другую работу, что он недавно долго объяснял на жестах что думает про переезд, который, может, и случится с ними когда-нибудь впереди, что Юре с ним спокойно, что его город всё ещё безумно красив, что во дворе их дома на Печатниках невыносимо, что он скучает по нему и маме, что они ему снятся и разговаривают с ним, обнимают и смеются. Над головой высоко в осеннем солнце шумели желтеющие кроны, дедушка смотрел на него добрым взглядом, а перед ним на тёмной холодной земле светлым пятном остались белые хризантемы. 

И половина впечатлений от Москвы в этот раз была невыразимо грустной. 

У Юры уже пятьдесят фотографий из Москвы и по десятку из остальных на телефоне, который начинает быстро разряжаться. Жаль, что фотоаппарат так и не отыскался. Юра перекатывается к краю кровати, тянет из рюкзака шнур и вставляет зарядное в одну розетку, подсоединяет к телефону, и ничего не происходит. 

― Да ну блять, ― он встаёт и пробует во вторую ― с другой стороны кровати, и, ненадолго ослепив, на экране высвечивается 22:08, шестое сентября, четверг. Батарея заряжается. ― Во-о-от. 

Щелчок со стороны двери ― и в маленький номер заливается коридорный свет на несколько секунд. 

― Бек, здесь розетки хуёвые. 

Отабек, не включая свет, разувается, снимает куртку и оставляет её на пошатывающейся вешалке, сворачивает к раковине, и Юра слышит нетерпеливый шум воды, когда тот моет руки. Вернувшись, Отабек валится на кровать лицом в одеяло. Тихо вдыхает и поворачивается, прикрыв глаза. 

― Ну как сказать, одна не пашет, а эта немного раздолбанная, может даже током ебанёт, ― Юра ложится рядом и смотрит на его уставшее лицо в темно-синих, грязно-лиловых ночных тонах. ― Но это всё херня, конечно, ― Отабек открывает глаза, и Юра ему улыбается, чувствуя в своей груди тихо тающее тепло. ― Всё нормально прошло? ― Отабек показывает большой палец вверх ― «всё просто замечательно». Прикладывает ладонь к щеке, и Юра читает: «только спать хочу». ― А я выспался. Знаешь чё снилось, ― Юра просовывает ладони под подушку и устраивается поудобнее. ― Что типа динозавры жили с людьми в городах, и, кароче, на планету прилетала какая-то круглая хуйня, делала, в общем, пространственную, типа, дыру, и всех динозавров туда из города засосало. Там были мелкие все такие, и один такой огромный, как пиздец. Я не знаю, ну как Исаакиевский, наверное. Я его прям помню хорошо, у него были фиолетовые пятна. Пиздец огромный, и он тоже влез в эту дыру диаметром с тарелку. Вот, и люди такие стали лучше жить. А я был мелким пацаном, смотрел на всё это из окна и охуевал. Тарелка забрала свою дыру с динозаврами и улетела. А потом через кучу лет такая вернулась и давай по людям. А я был типа какой-то вундеркинд с суперспособностями, она давай за мной охотиться. Я чуть не обосрался, как дал ёбу по всему городу от неё, а она за мной! ― Отабек тихо смеется, и Юра воодушевляется ещё больше, потому что сильнее всего в этом мире после Отабека Юра любит моменты, когда ему весело. ― В итоге она отъебалась, я убежал, смотрю, а она пошла такая к моей семье ― у меня была мелкая сестра и родители ― хоба! И она такая провела каким-то сраным лазером по ним, и они остались, бля, без одежды и забыли все слова! И забыли как говорить. Я смотрю, другие люди тоже сидят такие кучкой на лужайке, голые, и смотрят тупо по сторонам, не вдупляя вообще. Мне стало так стрёмно, а эта хуёвина пошла дальше в город. И вот я такой вижу типа новость в инете, мол, учёные обнаружили, что когда-то в истории были люди, которые забыли свой язык в мгновение и были среди всего человеческого общества как отпизженные. А я типа такой большой и взрослый, читаю это и охуеваю, это же было ебаную тыщу лет назад, ― Юра переводит дух. ― Вот, и я сплю, вижу это всё и думаю: бля, надо проснуться. И проснулся, думая, что эта новость реально была. Я чуть гуглить не пошел. И получается, что динозавры типа не вымерли, а эта хуйня круглая их спиздила. И даже на НЛО не похоже, ― Отабек, улыбаясь, протягивает руку и легко оглаживает шею Юры, его щеку, висок, убирает с лица упавшие пряди. Юра задерживает дыхание от проходящих мурашек, как будто впервые, и смотрит на него ― близкого и невероятного, безмятежного, как сумеречный горизонт. Юра думает, что только в него может бесконечно влюбляться. И с каждым разом всё глубже, падающим в быструю реку камнем. ― Классная история, правда? ― Отабек кивает в ответ и, пододвинувшись, прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу Юры. Хочется остаться так навсегда. Застынуть, как пишут в старых книжках, переплестись и больше не разъединяться, пока весь мир не развалится. 

Отабек засыпает, когда под окнами, разорвав ночь, мимо проносится машина с сиреной, и, едва проходит звон в ушах, тишина снова вязко затягивается.

***

― Почему вообще олень? Я как тебя увидел, подумал, что ты себе медведя там делать пришёл или череп вообще какой-то. Или труп! Со стрелой в башке. Или зомбака.

 _«тотемное животное [2]. хотя сначала сам долго выбирал между волком, медведем и оленем»_. 

― А, ясно. Ваще круто получилось, сам собой дохера горжусь. Я начинаю завидовать тебе уже только потому, что ты носишь на себе такую охуенную татуху, ― Юра макнул брусок зажаренного сухарика в белый соус, оставив на тёмно-изумрудной скатерти пятно. ― Я давно не бил такое, чё сам бы себе сделал, ― он откусил почти половину и тут же запил двумя глотками из большого бокала с янтарным пивом. Вокруг них становилось шумно от прибывающего в помещение народа ― и ведь в среду вечером не меньше, чем в пятницу. ― Охуеть как вкусно. 

Отабек перед ним со своим почти допитым бокалом выглядел абсолютно трезвым, или это только Юру так уносило, как подростка. Отабек усмехнулся и быстро написал в блокноте: _«спасибо большое, мне очень нравится. я не буду против, если ты сделаешь себе такую же»_. Юра успел прочитать всё вверх тормашками и тут же ответить. 

― Бля, так неинтересно на самом деле. Да и прикинь ― у кого-то в этом мире будет рисунок как у тебя ― один в один. Ну нахуя? Вся прелесть теряется, ― Юра сделал короткий глоток и продолжил. ― Вообще один и тот же рисунок заебывает делать по несколько раз, вон каждый третий приходит крестик там просит или сердечко, или череп. Хуйня, конечно, дело, и на пожрать сразу собираешь, но это так тупо иногда, серьёзно… 

_«а что ты себе набил первым?»_

― Ну, у меня был иероглиф китайский, вроде «слава», «известность», не помню, но херня была полная, я его потом тигром перекрыл, когда руки не из жопы стали.

Отабек, подумав над листом, написал: _«я видел твоё портфолио на сайте, мне очень понравилось»_. Видимо, всё, что пришло в голову по теме.

― И поэтому ты стал делать у меня? 

_«вообще я смотрел всех. ты просто оказался в нужное время. мне знакомый посоветовал салон»_

― М, и чё мы ему набили там?

_«вроде колдуна какого-то»_

― Гошка, наверное, делал, ― запрокинув голову, Юра допил остатки пива. ― Он у нас по сказкам и фэнтези прётся, да и вообще сам долбоёб сказочный. Ходит с сердечком "Аня" на лопатке, хотя она бросила его года полтора назад, а он не сводит, да и не перекрывает даже, так и носит… ― Юра постучал пальцем по тонкой стенке ещё прохладного бокала и, подумав, добавил. ― Не скажу, что он рукожопый, он классно цветастые делает, да и стаж побольше моего, партаки не делает, но иногда чёт прям не могу с него, бесит меня, мы срёмся, ― Юра взял с края тарелки свой недоеденный сухарик и молча зажевал. Отабек, подперев щеку кулаком, смотрел куда-то в круглый край стола и вертел между пальцами маркер. Народ вокруг галдел и звонко стучал пьяными стаканами, выходил на улицу покурить на крыльце. 

― Может, чего покрепче? ― Отабек в ответ перекрестил ладони перед собой. ― А чё так? Неделя ж прошла.

_«просто не хочу. можем ещё пива взять»_

― Да я бы навернул чё посерьёзней, ― Юра смял пальцами белую салфетку. ― А то как-то больше на дружескую посиделку похоже, а не на праздник... Хотя я вообще впервые со своим клиентом отмечаю его же татуху. Нет, ну я понимаю, что это всецело моя работа…

_«это сотрудничество»_

― Ой, да какое там, бля, ― сморщив нос, Юра отмахнулся.

_«тебе вверяют своё тело, а ты на нём рисуешь и оттачиваешь мастерство»_

― Если бы я всегда рисовал только то, чё мне хочется, то я бы с голоду помер. 

_«а что ты хочешь рисовать? кстати, на тебе совсем мало татуировок»_

Юра посмотрел на ровные круглые буквы и задумчиво двинул бровью.

― Всего-то две: тигр и рыбы. Разве не заметил? Во, ― Юра развернулся, немного оттянул ворот рубашки и показал под шейными позвонками двух больших рыб, тёмно-синих, как глубина. ― Они у меня полгода всего лишь, ― Юра повернулся обратно к Отабеку. ― А так я ещё думаю, хочу сделать скелет дракона вокруг торса ― охуенно просто будет! Ну, и хочу оба рукава забить. Но я ещё собираю эскизы… ― Он посмотрел ещё раз в блокнот и продолжил: ― Вот именно, что уже не знаю чё хочу. Иногда такую хуйню приходится бить, что я думаю уволиться сразу же как закончу. Или вообще никто не приходит, а жрать пиздец хочется, и я думаю вообще пойти официантом работать или вагоны разгружать. А потом ничё, нормально. У меня ещё типа диплом дизайнера, если захотеть, можно столько работы найти, что охуеть, но всё как-то… ― Юра пожал плечами и подвигал квадратный коврик с бокалом, по которому медленно стекали капли. Отабек ничего не писал, просто наблюдал за этим. ― А кем ты работаешь? А то чё это я как на интервью. Ты ещё не спросил, как я до такого докатился вообще. 

_«на рынке автомобилей. ну и автомехаником иногда. я спрошу у тебя как-нибудь»_

― Ну-ну, не забудь. Неплохо, тогда ясно откуда у тебя пятнадцать касов на татуху, ― Отабек улыбнулся. 

_«вообще-то я долго копил, где-то с полгода»_

― Хуя ты терпеливый. Я бы и месяц не продержался, зная, что есть заначка, ― он взял в руки меню и пролистал до напитков. ― Так тебе чё, пива ещё? ― Отабек аккуратно вытянул из его рук меню и, недолго подумав, указал ему пальцем на коричневый эль и быстро написал:

 _«и мясную тарелку»_

― Океей, а если я сейчас вискаря перед тобой наверну, ты не обидишься? ― усмехнувшись, Отабек покачал головой. ― Заебись. Кароче, ща я сгоняю, а ты пока напиши там о себе побольше, ― Юра кивнул на блокнот и начал выбираться из-за стола. 

_«я пока выйду покурю»_

***

Отабек всё объяснил ещё на выезде из Петербурга ― просто кинул Юре на колени сложенный лист, внутри всего четыре пункта:

_― я сдаю машину ― ты ждёшь в городе/номере, высылаешь местоположение, я тебя забираю;  
― если нет машины ― ловим попутку на трассе/угоняем из города;  
― если остановят менты ― ты попутчик и не знаешь, что машина угнана;  
― если от меня входящий звонок, значит это не я и что-то случилось. значит уезжай из города обратно домой сам. _

И Юра выучил эти пункты наизусть, спрятал записку глубоко в рюкзак и, наверное, уже забыл, где она валяется, если он ещё её не выкинул вместе с чеками из супермаркетов и банкоматов.

Им выезжать из Пензы в середине ночи в сильный ливень, который больно бьёт по спине и плечам. По стеклу скрипят дворники, и свет от встречных фар расплывается акварелью. На электронной панели сверкают три маленькие иконки, покрытые пылью. Отабек снимает с лобового выключенный авторегистратор и выдёргивает из прикуривателя тонкий чёрный провод. 

― Что с ним делать? ― Юра устраивается на водительском сидении, снимает кофту с вымокшим капюшоном и бросает её на заднее сиденье возле рюкзака, потирает мокрые на бёдрах джинсы и слегка дрожит от прохлады. Отабек вытаскивает карту памяти и кладёт её себе в куртку, собирает в ладонь длинный шнур с камерой и, глядя на неё, задумывается. ― Ты чего?

_В нём может быть навигатор._

― Тогда почему эту хрень сразу не убрали? ― Юра поворачивает ключ зажигания и, едва заводится двигатель, включает печку и подставляет ладонь под струю тёплого воздуха. 

_олухи потому что_ , ― и, открыв дверь, бросает на мокрый асфальт, несколько раз давит ботинком, и из-за сильного шума даже не слышно, сломал ли как надо. Захлопывает дверь и бьёт ладонью по колену, словно отряхивает с него упавшие капли. – _Видимо, их ничему не учили._

― Номера-то хоть сменили? ― Юра ощущает в себе поразительное спокойствие. 

_Да._

― Вот и славно, ― Юра пристёгивается и выезжает на трассу. ― Разве они не должны сразу снимать все эти штуки? А если там реально какой-нибудь датчик, нас бы уже повязали менты? Оно вообще как работает? Я слышал как-то краем уха, что он смс-ки присылает, мол, ваша тачка нихуя не в гараже, ― Отабек вытягивает руку поближе к Юре и указывает вперед, чтобы тот точно увидел – _смотри на дорогу_. ― Окей, понял. Тогда поймай радио, ― Отабек включает магнитолу. ― Только давай не будем слушать «Дачу». И шансон тоже, ну серьёзно.

И в салоне звучит реклама с Ретро FM. 

― Ну хоть не православная волна, ― говорит Юра и включает дворники побыстрее, и на пару секунд можно получше увидеть дорогу. В той шикарной тойоте, которая им досталась в Солнечногорске, кто-то до них слушал проповеди и звон колоколов. Юра ещё говорил, что, наверное, они спиздили машину у батюшки. 

Отабек открывает бардачок, в темноте и не видно, что он там достаёт. 

― Есть что-то интересное? ― Юра держит палец на переключателе поворота, думая, стоит ли обгонять в такую паршивую погоду слишком медленного козла перед собой. Отабек чем-то щёлкает, включает свет над панелью, Юра на пару секунд поворачивает к нему голову и под “Voyage voyage” видит на его руке перчатку, а в ней ― пистолет с вытащенным магазином. Слышит в своей голове: _Юра, не нервничай_ , ― можно даже не поворачиваться. Сжимает руль крепче. Еле плетущийся идиот впереди начинает бесить ещё сильнее. Отабек, судя по щелчку, возвращает магазин обратно и убирает пистолет в бардачок, выключает свет над панелью, и снова ― только красный отсвет от идущего впереди автомобиля. 

Начинает играть “Cosa Sei”, когда Отабек дотрагивается до его локтя без перчатки, и Юра чувствует сильное напряжение в своих руках. И через прикосновение снова слышит в своей голове: _не нервничай_. 

― Что я сделаю, если мне стрёмно стало. ― Отабек проводит пальцами по руке выше, и Юра старается расслабить плечи. Шумно выдыхает, откидывается на спинку сиденья. ― Этот урод впереди заебал, ― два быстрых постукивания по плечу ― _так обгони_. ― Нихуя не видно, ― лобовое начинает запотевать. ― Убавь печку, ― Отабек убирает руку. На спидометре цифра пятьдесят восемь и наполовину полный бак. Юра разминает шею. Да хер с ним, чего уж, в другой тачке так вообще мешок наркоты нашли под сиденьем, благо багажник Юра проверяет сразу, едва они меняют машину, а то мало ли. ― Ладно. Я спокоен и не нервничаю, ― выдыхает и чувствует, как Отабек снова гладит его по плечу.

Через пять километров дождь ослабевает, и Юра, выпрямившись, щёлкает поворотниками и выезжает на встречную. 

Утром в Тольятти Юра заходит в ближайшую парикмахерскую и за триста пятьдесят рублей обрезает свои волосы, потому что чувствует ― он уже давно вырос из этой прически. А Отабек сказал ему: _на тебя теперь необычно смотреть_. И как-то непонятно ― нравилось ему, или так… 

На ночь они останавливаются недалеко от въезда в город. Мотели в действительности пахнут никак. Ни пылью, ни сыростью, ни свежестью, ни теплом ― ничем. И простыни все одинаковые, и обои все ― в тонкую рубашечную полоску или рассыпающийся из букета цветочек. Из окна ― дорога, стоянки, фонари и указатели где стоит попробовать найти себя. Не во всех есть вай-фай, не во всех внизу в столовой в кружку кидают пакетик качественного чая, не во всех есть широкий ресепшен и во всех есть равнодушный, приветливый или усталый персонал.

Юра просыпается в мотеле на Е-30 недалеко от Уфы и чувствует, как в спину упирается кривая пружина из матраса. За окном четвёртый час утра, в шею Юре спокойно дышит Отабек, видящий свои немые сны, и плечо затекло. В горле першит, и Юра тихо кашляет, ощущая только отвратительную мокроту. Значит не надо было тогда стоять под начинающимся дождём у Дворца Пионеров в той прекрасной Пензе, рассматривая расстелившийся огнями город. Ночные города всё равно завораживают, неважно, будь это какой-нибудь забытый Лениногорск или обнимающая Москва. Каждый город под одеялом ночи ― звёздная галактика, свой Млечный путь, сияющий Ашаном или краеведческим музеем, прозрачно танцующим фонтаном или чьими-то квартирами, полосами моста со спешащими фарами или лунными фонарями. 

Ночью, кажется, открывается сердце. Ночью дышится иначе. Ночью невероятнее целоваться и обниматься. Ночью мягче любить. Ночью становишься честнее с другими, с собой, со всем миром. Юра сосчитал, что уже одиннадцать ночей прошло с отъезда, и если в конце из всего можно будет сделать открытку, то это будет ночь, два часа, фары дальнего света и подсвеченные дешёвые рекламные баннеры. 

Юра ёрзает, пытаясь отодвинуться от пружины под спиной. Отабек, шумно вдохнув, поворачивает голову в другую сторону, и нагретое плечо начинает остывать. Можно заметить, что он во сне немного шевелит губами, значит, с кем-то разговаривает. Юра устраивается на боку, утыкается носом в оленьи рога на плече Отабека, закрывает глаза и думает о том, что через несколько часов они поедут в Пермь и, наверное, лучше он сядет за руль до города, что нужно было заранее посмотреть в какие места лучше сходить, чтобы снова просто так не таскаться по улицам, что нужно купить бутылку воды и найти где постирать вещи. Юра засыпает с мыслью о том, что по радио на новый день обещали продолжение дождя, а потом играла какая-то идиотская песня, потому что это радио «Дача», как его вообще можно серьёзно слушать. 

Через несколько часов Юра лениво пережёвывает омлет, а Отабек завтракает рисовой кашей ― обязательно с двумя чайными ложками сахара, хотя какая тут может быть разница? В столовой за дальним столиком два нерусских дальнобойщика, а их фуры ― возле окна, под обещанным осенним дождём. По телевизору передача о военных базах Советского Союза на Рен ТВ ― и кто это смотрит с утра? 

― Выспался? 

_Да._

― Что тебе снилось? ― Юра немного сползает по стулу и под столом обхватывает лодыжками голени Отабека. Всё равно доедать он уже не собирается. Отабек, отпив из кружки подстывший чёрный кофе, прикрывает глаза и аккуратно откидывает голову назад. Его кадык заметно двигается при глотке. 

_Много что, но помню холодный лес, и я охотился на птиц. убил дятла и большого глухаря, унёс их к реке, а потом проснулся._

― Это значит что-то хорошее? 

_Возможно._

― А мне снился дедушка утром, ― Юра берёт с подставки салфетку и складывает все уголки. ― Звал к себе, а я не шёл ― боялся. Только не знаю почему. 

Отабек сцепляет перед собой пальцы в замок и смотрит на Юру так, что тот чувствует где-то внутри себя, что он знает и понимает всё. Знает, что Юра сильно скучает, что ему всё ещё тяжело, что не так давно он к этому привык. Знает, потому что последние два апреля Юра просил его поехать с ним в Москву на кладбище, и он ехал. Садился за руль и делал тише музыку, когда Юра засыпал.

― Давай останемся в городе подольше.

Нерусские дальнобойщики начинают громко и быстро о чем-то говорить на своём языке, по телевизору начинается реклама. Кофе окончательно остывает, и его уже не допьют. Дождь продолжается, и Отабек, коснувшись Юриной ладони, отвечает:

_Хорошо._

Юра молчит всю дорогу, серую и с бледным небом, всё время, что еле слышно вещает Europa Plus и работают «дворники». Всё время, что Отабек смотрит в окно и о чём-то думает, а мимо проносится всё та же Россия, которая меняет очень мало пейзажей за последние семьсот километров.

И когда они проезжают стелу на въезде в Пермь, Юра говорит:

― Бек, а помнишь, мы с тобой «Географа» смотрели.

***

У Отабека не было языка, остался только корень ― некрасивая рана. И вся пища для него была абсолютно никакой: кофе по вкусу не отличался от водки или свежего мёда, картошка ― от фасоли или риса, рыба ― от мяса или хлеба. Отабек не говорил сам, за него говорили чёрные круглые буквы маркером на бумажном листе, быстрые жесты рук и взгляд ― тёмный, вязкий и спокойный, как беззвёздная ночь. Отабек прекрасно слышал каждый неловкий шорох мира вокруг него и каждый голос, но его голос там не звучал ― словно не было его самого. Но для Юры стал всем миром взамен.

Юра узнал, что фамилия Отабека ― золото. И на вкус ― как медовая карамель. Юра узнал, что Отабек приехал из Казахстана почти девять лет назад, что он пробовал поступать на механико-математический, но не поступил, и учился в училище на автомеханика, что он хотел потом снова поступать в ВУЗ, но как-то не вышло, что он умеет водить мотоцикл, снимает гостинку где-то на Индустриальном проспекте, любит живую музыку, будь то парень с гитарой у ступенек торгового центра или концерт признанного композитора, не ест медовые бисквиты и знает три языка ― казахский, русский, английский. Юра узнал, что его в язык укусила оса, из-за сильного отёка пришлось отрезать. Юра узнал, что его семья живёт в Караганде и что когда-то у него был старший брат, но он погиб в автоаварии. Что Отабек служил на десантно-штурмовых в Сарыозеке, и от дембеля остались только форма где-то дома в шкафу и пара подписанных фотографий.

Они переписывались в WhatsApp до ночных часов, встречались по вечерам и, если погода была терпимой, шли без конечных целей, Юра в эмоциях говорил на всю улицу, задыхаясь от торопливого шага, Отабек отвечал в телефонных заметках с лиловым фоном, из-за молчания хрипловато смеялся ― и это была самая громкая его часть. 

Юре интересно знать: кто влюбился первым. И в какой момент получилось так, что он стал искренним собой перед этим человеком. И он думал, как бы всё вышло, если бы он не согласился на то, чтобы Отабек подвёз его до дома после позднего сеанса, когда он закончил с рисунком и выдал лист с инструкциями по уходу, если бы он не согласился пойти с ним выпить тем вечером и не начал писать ему требования на пьяную голову в мессенджере, чтобы его прокатили на мотоцикле по городу, если бы не позвал в кино на последнего Хоббита и не рассказывал шепотом кто есть кто и зачем всё это происходит, потому что обнаружил, что Отабек не видел две предыдущие части, когда уже взял билеты и мял в кармане ненужный флаер до бумажных крошек. 

Новый год Юра всё равно встречал с рыжим котом, гирляндой на стене и табуреткой перед диваном, ковыряя ложкой «Гнездо глухаря», которое едва успел купить накануне, и запивая его из кружки шампанским, которое замерзло в лёд на балконе. В холодильнике была ещё половина «Праги», красная рыба и кастрюля круглой варёной картошки ― большего не хотелось. По телевизору крутили «Уральских пельменей» и было даже смешно, а во дворе кто-то нетерпеливый уже запускал салюты до появления президента на экранах, у которого каждый год сложный. Юра вспомнил сочинскую олимпиаду и много политических новостей, вспомнил дедушку и поездку в Хельсинки, пикник на Финском с Милой и Гошей, когда протёк термос с чаем, и недавнее знакомство с Отабеком, который написал, что сейчас он у старого друга в Королёве и будет в городе только второго числа, пожелал «побольше клиентов, концертов, вкусной еды и побывать в красивых местах». Под бой курантов Юра загадал перестать быть одиноким и чтобы всё было хорошо, запил свои желания и оделся на улицу ― смотреть, как распускаются огненные цветы в небе его города.

Отабек написал, что новый год прошёл спокойно: с ореховой самогонкой и разговорами за прошлое, ― приехал обещанным вечером и на станции метро подарил Юре цвета спелого абрикоса шарф с маленькой запиской: «чтобы было тепло». А Юра не подарил ничего, признался ― не думал об этом, и позвал на чай в свою квартиру, всё равно погода не прогулочная, лицо мёрзнет, перчатки забыл, а дома кот, чай и батареи горячие. 

― Там срач, туда не смотри, ― Юра указал рукой куда, проходя на кухню в носках. ― И тапки обуй: пол холодный. Там где-то валяться должны, ― поставил чайник и полез в холодильник за тортом. Отабек пришёл с ласково крутящимся вокруг ног котом. ― Это Юпитер. Ты ему понравился, он ведь очень разборчивый, ― Юра выставил две кружки и открыл шкафчик. ― Тебе какой чай? У меня есть чёрный, Эрл Грей, с манго, со специями ― а, нет, его надо с молоком варить… Зелёный, зелёный с жасмином, иван-чай, улун и лемонграсс, ― он обернулся и довольно посмотрел на Отабека, который сидел на корточках, чесал кота за ушами и удивлённо выслушивал все предлагаемые варианты. ― Ну ещё кофе есть. 

Отабек оставил кота, встал и заглянул на полочку. Указал на ближайшую коробку с английскими дамами, гуляющими по зелёной поляне. 

― Эрл Грей? ― Отабек кивнул. ― Окей... Ещё шампанское есть, ― добавил Юра, рассматривая его. На Отабеке была чёрная кофта, через вязь которой не было видно рисунка на плече. ― Может, его выпьем? ― Отабек достал из кармана телефон и быстро написал _«давай чуть позже»_. ― Окей, ― Юра открыл банку и, собрав в щепотку сухие скрученные листики, распределил их по кружкам. ― Тебе сильно крепкий? ― Отабек посмотрел в одну кружку с зимним пейзажем на керамических стенках и взял из коробки ещё примерно столько же заварки. _«Вот это будет моя»_ , ― услышал Юра в своей голове, наблюдая за этим действием. Что ж, он не против, всё равно пьёт всегда из своей кружки с нарисованным спящим белым котиком. ― Окей, хочешь, из этой кружки теперь будешь пить только ты? ― Юра, улыбаясь, оперся руками на край тумбочки и приподнялся. Чайник торопливо закипел, Отабек тут же написал _«не откажусь»_. Юра мысленно подсчитал, что знакомы они около двух месяцев. 

Юпитер ласково вертелся под столом у ног и мурчал, чаинки опускались на дно чашек, за окном проезжали автомобили, радио бормотало в своём углу, Юра с Отабеком вместе ковыряли вилками «Прагу».

― Мне сейчас так хотелось по-тупому пошутить про прошлогодний торт, ― дожевывая, усмехнулся Юра. ― Кстати, сколько раз вообще в твоей жизни шутили про «прошлогоднее»? У меня ― ну раза три. Помню, первый был в магазине с пельменями, но они реально были настолько, бля, прошлогодние, что я даже не стал есть, выкинул нахуй! Воняло, когда сварил. Даже коту зажопил. Второй ― Гошка пошутил про оливье из холодильника, когда Милка нас пригласила на опохмел числа второго. Она ему за это тако-о-ого леща дала, я ржал. Гошка больше вообще ничего не говорит про её жрачку, кроме как «вкусно», ― Отабек засмеялся в кружку, и в его глазах можно было увидеть крохотный проблеск. ― А третий раз был… ― Юра почесал нос. ― Кажется, с моим одноклассником, Глеб, вроде. Про то, что у меня какой-то ебучий прошлогодний долг по такой же ебучей астрономии. Это было в начале третьей четверти, прошло всего там, пара недель, но мне было пиздец не смешно, потому что из-за этого мне влепили пару в четверти, дед ругался. А Глеб этот всегда шутил тупо, что просто рожа кирпичом, и доёбывался до меня часто по херне. Он потом, знаешь, нефором стал, классе в десятом. Как еблан выглядел, его пацаны чморили прям жёстко, знаешь там, обзывали, плевались, потом после школы пиздили где-нибудь за гаражами. Ну он чё, не выдержал и перевелся через полгода такой жизни. Не думаю, что там ему было лучше… 

_«ты с ним общался?»_

― Чё? Не-е-ет, нахуй его, он меня бесил. Но я его не пиздил, не думай, ― Юра облизал вилку и положил на стол. Во рту было совсем сладко, и он запил это тремя большими глотками чая. ― Так что там у тебя с шутками?

 _«обычно я шучу про прошлогоднее пиво»,_ ― и, улыбаясь, добавил: ― _«а так –либо про хлеб продавщицы сами шутили, либо всем уже похер на это»_. 

― Ну, в принципе, да, шутка старше даже Пугачёвой… Слушай, я теперь про одноклассников загрузился. У тебя как в школе было с ними?

И Отабек печатал, долго печатал. Юра снова принялся за торт. 

_«нормально, компанией даже в старших классах тусовались, а раньше дрался. много и почти со всеми, возраст такой был. с девчонками тоже общался, с кем-то встречался, потом через месяц максимум разбегались и не смотрели друг на друга вообще. фриков у нас не было, мало особенного было, только пара девушек залетели ещё до выпуска, но разве это удивительно? потом половина пацанов в армию ушла, остальные кто в Астану уехал, кто в Россию, кто на стройках начал работать, кто учиться, у кого что. я в армию пошёл сразу, потом кого видел, о ком слышал ни с кем ничего особенного не произошло, кроме как один пацан от наркотиков стал лечиться, другой семьей внезапно обзавёлся. и всё, а я уже сколько лет не интересуюсь кто, что и как. буквально всё равно стало, едва выпустился. встречался с одной девушкой, она была со мной в параллельном классе, хотела ждать меня с армии, но я сказал, что оно того не стоит, так и разошлись. собственно, на этом мои пересечения с людьми из школы закончились, я даже не скучаю._

Юра пробежался взглядом по тексту.

― Ну, в принципе, всё как у людей. А чё дрался-то? 

_«мелкий был и по ерунде злился, а ещё пытался так доказать, что чего-то стою. плохой способ ― не пробуй»_

― Окей. Слушай, ты будешь ещё торт? ― Отабек помахал ладонью ― _нет_. ― Ладно, ― Юра накрыл крышкой оставшиеся шоколадные развалины. ― Погоди, я ща приду, ― встал и ушёл в комнату, открыл балкон ― по полу пронеслась холодная волна, вся кожа покрылась мурашками, и Юра, стиснув зубы, дотянулся до ледяного на ощупь горлышка бутылки, затащил её и до оконного звона хлопнул балконной дверью. ― Ёбаный холод! ― громко сказал он, возвращаясь на кухню с пронизывающей дрожью по телу. С тяжёлым стуком выставил замёрзшую бутылку на стол. ― Шампанское, Бек. И там опять лёд, ― Юра усмехнулся. Отабек постучал костяшками пальцев по тёмно-зелёному стеклу, и оно отозвалось ему тихим зимним звоном. 

Юра смотрел в его чёрную радужку, и казалось, что он ощущает тепло сгоревшего костра. Юра наклонился и коротко коснулся его губ своими. На вкус ― горечь и сахар, на запах ― дым и туманный день. Юра слышал шуршащий шепот радиоприёмника в те секунды, после которых он снова ощутил тёплый привкус мягкого пепла и касание на своей щеке.

***

В ушах всё ещё стоит вой сирены, саднит от ушибов в затылке, ребрах и левом локте ― будут синяки на память. Вроде ничего не сломал. На лбу в багровую корочку подсыхает кровь. Электронное табло вырубилось ещё когда они врезались боком в кого-то на светофоре, и поэтому о цифре скорости можно только догадываться. Прислушаться к рёву двигателя ― около сотни, но можно выдохнуть, ведь впереди уже летящая трасса. Юра дёргается от любого сочетания белого с синим. Сердце бешено и горячо колотится. Отрываться от ментов ― такое можно сравнить только с побегом от бешеного зверя. Кто же знал, что за ними потащатся?

― Боже, ― выдыхает Юра, запрокидывая голову. ― Это пиздец как возбуждает, ты знал? ― кладёт бледно-белую ладонь Отабеку на бедро и сжимает мягкую ткань тёмно-синих брюк ― яркое пятно. ― Я бы отсосал тебе прямо сейчас. 

_Подожди._

― А чё? Сбавь скорость, и будет норм, ― но Отабек слегка качает головой. ― До самого мотеля что ли ждать? 

_Подожди._

― Ты явно что-то придумал, ― Юра замечает на его шее тонкий порез и багровую ссадину на скуле, проводит языком по подушечке большого пальца и, протянув руку, аккуратно касается, и Отабек, сжав зубы, морщит нос. На пальце остаётся разбавленный красный. ― Ты, кстати, цел? ― Отабек указывает на правое ухо. ― Звенит? 

_Да. Всё окей._

― Точно? ― и кивок в ответ. Юра, не сводя с него взгляда, прислоняется саднящим виском к мягкой обивке сиденья, а ладонью ― к холодному стеклу, за которым бегут осенние широты, ровные и усталые. Вокруг пальцев сразу запотевает.

Через десять быстрых километров Отабек сворачивает на дорогу к дачным посёлкам, проезжает по дребезжащему гравию и, съехав на обочину, останавливается возле синего указателя «Полазна, 18 км». 

_У нас есть полчаса, а потом надо успеть сменить машину._

― И чё, никакой грибник нас не спалит? ― Юра отстёгивает ремень и тянется к Отабеку, задевая затылком потолок салона, локтем ― руль, и шипит от тупой боли. 

_Если спалит, то пусть завидует._

Юра смеется, и, целуя, запускает пальцы в его чёрные волосы и шипит, когда Отабек осторожно оглаживает саднящие ребра. 

― Давай-ка на заднее, ― и голова немного кружится.

А через три часа в душном зале придорожного кафе расслабленно пьёт чай с лимоном, потирает синяк возле тигриного глаза и говорит:

― Всё охуенно, не правда ли? ― и плевать, что пельмени здесь на вкус оказались отвратительны, свет от ламп какой-то болезненно-жёлтый, клеёнки на столах с прожжёнными дырами и выцветшими подсолнухами, а вон та компания из трёх бритоголовых в дальнем углу выглядит жутко, как заряженная пушка в бардачке. Это всё неважно, когда вдыхаешь в себя свободу. Отабек с довольным видом жует пирожок с ягодой, завёрнутый в пекарскую бумагу, словно это самое вкусное из любимой пекарни, медленно запрокидывает голову, когда проглатывает, собирает мизинцем рассыпчатые крошки в кучку и отвечает:

_Лучше не может быть._

А чего ещё можно желать?

***

Отабек ― океан. Молчаливый и широкий, безмятежный и малоизведанный ― не хватит ещё трёх лет, чтобы узнать его до самого дна. Отабек ― океан, в который Юра погружается с головой, не закрывая глаз, мягко тонет и не задыхается. Отабек ― океан, который разбивает в белую пену свои волны о скалы далёких островов ― настолько далёких, что до них никто никогда не добирается: там опасно; там вода может разбить о камни череп и равнодушно мыть кости. Настолько далёких, что океан сам о них забывает и гладит огромными руками спокойные и лёгкие берега. Отабек ― океан, солёный и шершавый. Разогретый солнцем и застывший льдом.

Отабек ― океан, который ― всё. 

Для них можно найти сотни способов поговорить: записки, жестовые языки, красноречивые взгляды, чтение по губам, азбука Морзе… Можно придумать и свой собственный язык, который будет только между ними. И это может заменить любые звучащие слова. Но Юра не знал ни одного жестового языка, а с Морзе было путанно, даже Отабек не до конца её понимал. 

― Научи меня жестам, ― просил Юра, ― чтобы ты мне показывал, а не тыкал в телефон, ― и Отабек показал ему «здравствуй», «спасибо», «прости», «сколько времени?», «да», «нет», «не знаю», «где был?», «куда идём?», «кот», «я скучал», «дом», «я хочу», месяцы, сезоны, числа, «нельзя», «я могу», «холодно», «тепло», «тату», «деньги»… Все, что сходу смог припомнить. ― Вау, это круто! ― У Юры в глазах был невероятный восторг оттого, что жесты могут быть изящнее слов.

_«можешь потом посмотреть видео, это легко запомнить. и попробуй запомнить дактильную азбуку»_

― А как материться на жестовом? 

_«оно тебе не надо, делай это вслух»_

Отабек показал ему «я люблю тебя», и Юра запомнил эти движения с первого раза. За месяц он научился понимать многое без подсказок. А с азбукой было долго, и Юра быстро на ней выучил только их имена и кличку кота. 

Иногда Юра слышит в своей голове его голос. Смотрит на его сомкнутые сухие губы, на движения его рук, на чёрные буквы по листу и слышит его голос. Слышит его ответы, слышит его вопросы. Слышит всё. И когда Отабек его обнимал, крепко-накрепко, не отпуская, Юре казалось, что слышит у своего уха в светлых волосах шёпотом: «Юра. Юра. Юра. Юра…». И разве это не означает, что всё по-настоящему и насовсем? 

Отабек не выдавал ему недовольное _«Плисецкий, ты вообще разговаривать нормально умеешь?»_. Он спокойно просил: _Юра, будь тише_. И Юра прикусывал язык. 

Отабек не говорил, что у Юры иногда стрёмный вкус в одежде, что леопардовый принт ― это вульгарно и смотрится не очень. Отабек говорил, что без шапки, свитера под пуховиком и шарфа ― это пиздец, и Юру ждут менингит, отмороженные уши и ангина. Что кеды по весенне-осенним лужам ― это тоже пиздец. Отабек не говорил, что целоваться на холоде ― к обветренным губам, это оказалось враньём от неумелых подъёбщиков, потому что они пробовали сотни раз. Отабек говорил, что нужно быть аккуратнее на улице, в городском транспорте и супермаркетах, и всё равно Юра целовал его у полок с журналами и газетами, потому что там не так много людей, как у холодильников и пекарни, всё равно держал его за руку в вагоне метро и прижимался лбом к его виску на переходах в ожидании зелёного света. Отабек иногда носил беспальцовки и на улице прикасался пальцами к юриной щеке, а тот смеялся от ощущения холодных точек и говорил: «бля, у тебя руки ледяные». Отабеку было немного щекотно, когда Юра касался глаза оленя на плече, проводил по изгибам рогов, по контуру пихтовых ветвей.

― Давай я тебе ещё что-нибудь сделаю, по блату, ― и Отабек попросил на шее сзади песчаного скорпиона. ― Это что, типа у нас парные тату будут? 

_«понимай как хочешь»._

А сам улыбался. 

У Отабека по животу внизу шла зашитая змейка, и он старался прикрывать её ладонью или краем одеяла. 

― Можешь не стесняться, ― говорил Юра, отводил его руку и проводил по шраму пальцем, ощущая странное покалывание и трепет на кончиках, словно сам резал кожу. Замирая, рассматривал светлые линии и думал, как больно это было бы без анестезии. Пальцы сводило, а Отабек задерживал дыхание. ― А от чего это?

 _«Почки когда-то лечил»._

― Давай я тебе его спрячу, ― Юра представлял, как сделает этот шрам линией в широком крыле, трещиной на нарисованной кости, осколком планеты, порезом на чьей-то ткани, или тесно сплетет с узором.

_Я подумаю. Спасибо._

Юра зарисовал его профиль и превратил в шамана в шапке из птиц и бус, в амулетах и с замершим вдохом, спящим в морщинах взглядом. Он застыл на смуглой коже и вечно дремал в других мирах, которые за небом, под землёй и за спиной у человека. Отабек целовал Юре руки и смотрел, как на врача, излечившего все старые кривые раны. 

Из того, что Отабек рассказывал, он не сохранял ничего в телефонных заметках. Приходил всегда под вечер, курил один раз за ночь на балконе, накинув куртку, стряхивал пепел с этажа вниз, а окурок бросал в банку из-под сайры в углу, которую Юра специально туда поставил. Прочитал у него в квартире за два вечера «Заповедник» Довлатова, неслышно смеялся, а потом сказал Юре, что книга грустная. Спал у стенки и просыпался, когда Юра уже возвращался с утренней пробежки и пинал под ногами пыльный коридорный коврик, пытаясь разуться без помощи рук. Включал Euronews на Культуре, пытался сосредоточиться и прийти в себя, гладил спящего рядом кота. Потом вставал, приводил себя в порядок, выпивал стакан воды и уходил без завтрака. Отвечал: _«Работа, Юр, и так задерживаюсь»_.

Юра писал ему много сообщений обо всём подряд, чтобы спрятать за этим честное «давай ты сегодня приедешь и больше никогда не уйдешь с утра». Скрыть своё нетерпение и тоску. Юра ведь выделил ему кружку, отдельное полотенце и зубную щетку, в комнате на стуле висела футболка Отабека с Арией ― ей лет пять уже, с маленькими прожжёнными дырами на животе, с застиранной надписью, которую ещё можно прочитать как «Химера». Диван в гостиной всегда был разложен и застелен сверху пледом, и Юра уже не спал в комнате, которая когда-то была спальней. Иногда казалось, что в квартире живут двое. Просто другой постоянно где-то отсутствует. 

― Бек, а давай ты сегодня останешься на весь день, до завтра, ― Юра смотрел на полосу света на шторах. Десять часов, шестнадцать минут на часах. Скоро начнётся март. ― Ну чё ты, суббота же, ща полежим, жрать приготовим, телек посмотрим, там как раз обещали «Звёздные войны» про мелкого Дарт Вейдера. Я и вечером побегать могу, разнообразие, чё, ― Отабек только спокойно улыбнулся, поцеловал Юру в ладонь и выбрался из-под одеяла. ― Ну бля, чё не так-то? Ладно бы ты хоть жрал, но ты не жрёшь. 

_Не хочу._

― Пиздёж, ― и уткнулся носом в подушку.

***

Чем дальше в осень, тем ярче расцветает холодное солнце на деревьях, поля собираются в круглые соломенные ковры. Юра просит остановиться на площадке возле широкой лужи, которая считается озером, но не имеет знака с названием. Выходит из машины, сунув руки в карманы ветровки, перелезает через дорожные чёрно-белые ограждения, и с каждым широким шагом под подошвой хрустит сухая скошенная трава. Раз, два ― и Юра бежит в бесконечное вперед, а за спиной порывами ветра шумит дорога, и воздух ― как последний вздох. Сено пахнет позавчерашними дождями.

Мир сейчас ― сплошное воспоминание из далекой жизни, имя которой не помнишь.

Юре легко, когда он прислоняется спиной к колючей солнечной соломе, собранной в скирду, когда видит вдалеке тёмную фигуру человека, спокойно идущего к нему. Юре легко, когда он садится на траву, глубоко дышит и ждёт. Небо бесцветное, поле бесцветное, и только Отабек перед ним ― в десятках оттенков яркий. И шаги у него тяжелые. 

Юра вспоминает клеверное поле ― оно расстилалось недалеко от их дачи, которая была, когда они ещё жили в Москве. Там он несколько раз пытался найти четырёхлистник. Юра вспомнил, что однажды в дождь натянул на себя дедову защитную ветровку ― и весь утонул в нарисованных листьях и неподвёрнутых рукавах. Она ещё пахла рыбой после недавней рыбалки, а в нагрудных кармашках нашлись смятые в ком чистые салфетки с маками и сырой коробок спичек, который уже не даст огня. Юра чувствовал себя очень гордо, пока шёл до местного магазинчика за кругом хлеба. К ним приехали дальние гости и ждали чего-нибудь на стол. Юра, конечно, не знал этих людей и сидел в тот день за столом молча и ради приличия, пил невкусный чай, больше похожий на окрашенный кипяток, крошил печенье, вполуха слушал, как его тётка непрерывно рассказывает про какую-то совсем дальнюю родню и про огороды, гладил ногой под столом старую рыжую таксу и смотрел в пасмурное июльское окно на кусты перед домом. 

― Знаешь… У меня вроде как в Екатеринбурге тётка есть. Только я видел её один раз, мне было шестнадцать и как-то похер. А сейчас просто вспомнил. Она приезжала к нам с дедушкой, когда мы ещё в Москве жили. На дачу приезжала, со своей собакой и мелким внуком. Собака хорошая была, такса, спокойная такая. А мелкий бесил, лез везде и ныл, что ему скучно. А дедушка ничё, радовался. Она как побыла тогда несколько дней с нами и свалила обратно, мне не понравилась. Потом она приехала, только когда дедушка умер, помогала с похоронами, с нотариусом… ― Юра смотрит на сизое небо, запрокинув голову, и чувствует в себе только далёкую тоску. ― Нина Степановна зовут. Она мне оставила свой адрес, чтобы я приезжал там в гости, звонил, письма писал. Но я засунул куда-то бумажку эту и не нашёл. А номер она сменила, видимо, потому что я не дозвонился, ― Юра закрывает глаза. ― Обидно, правда?

***

Юра рассказывал Отабеку всё, что рассказывал ему дедушка и что он помнил сам.

Дедушка рассказывал о бабушке ― Алевтине Романовне, а ласково ― Аля. И познакомились они где-то на работе, на огромных глубоких карьерах, выполняя пятилетки. Поженились и были вместе тринадцать лет, жили где-то на севере, возле Мурманска ― как страна выделила квартиру за особые заслуги ― и мотались оттуда по месячным командировкам в разные стороны Союза, пока не умерла Аля где-то на работе ― отравилась газом, уже и не вспомнить каким, а в корочке написали «вследствие производственной травмы» и отдали деду. Дед похоронил её там ― возле Мурманска ― и уехал с дочерью в Москву, как мог приезжал на могилу раз в год, расчищал всё, оставлял цветы и молча пил водку, сидя на железной, ржавой от дождя лавке и смотря на тускнеющий овал фотографии. И думал: жаль, Аля, не дождалась ты своего внука. 

Каждое четвёртое июня дед готовил лимонный пирог, который у него постоянно подгорал, и говорил, что бабушка его очень любила, готовила на каждый праздник, и не было никаких сгоревших углов и угольных корочек. Говорил Юре: помяни бабушку. Наливал себе стопку и отворачивался к окну, медленно пережевывая кусочек жёлтого пирога и задумчиво глядя на улицу. Юра видел бабушку только на фотографии, где она с дедушкой в выцветшем свадебном торжестве с букетом лилий и в простом белом платье, которое ― как рассказал дед, ― сшила сама за две недели. Оба юные и счастливые. Эта фотография стояла в рамке в дедушкиной спальне, на комоде с заедающими ящиками и кружевной салфеткой сверху, рядом с медалью «Герой Социалистического Труда». Юра вспоминал эту фотографию и запивал пирог чаем, смотря на настенный плакат календаря с лосем среди тайги. 

«Деда, а почему у тебя больше нет других бабушкиных фотографий?» ― на это Николай Степанович сначала молчал, а потом отвечал: «Хорошо, что хоть какая-то фотография есть».

Рассказывал, что любила она «Тихий Дон» Шолохова, «Мать» Горького и «Белую гвардию» Булгакова, перечитывала часто и вздыхала. Эти книги дед и увёз с собой в Москву, только сам не открывал ― поставил за стеклянную дверь шкафа и не трогал, дождался, когда страницы пожелтеют и начнут крепко пахнуть пылью. Говорил: «Юра, почитай», ― а Юра не дочитывал до третьего тома, Горького и вовсе не начинал. 

Дед ничего не рассказывал Юре про развал Союза, словно с этой страной ничего и не случилось, словно государство, в котором он жил всю свою жизнь, никуда не исчезло. Сказал только: «Странно было, Юра, как после смерти Брежнева», ― и вопросов больше не оставалось. 

Мама болела. Долго болела, и Юра это помнит. И дедушка помнил так же крепко, как и помнил бабушку. Говорил: «Оленька умница была, хоть и шалопайка. По концертам бегала, гитару просила, джинсы откуда-то доставала и школу прогуливала. Ругался с ней, в угол ставил, ремнем лупил. Не работало! Выросла. А потом в институт поступила в Ленинграде, ничего, успокоилась. На хореографа выучилась да потом и работала при театре. Тебя родила… Ленинград любила, конечно, чуть ли не до слёз… Говорила всем, мол, вырастет Юрка ― отдадим в художку, он, мол, рисует красиво, краски только покупать успевай. А ты всего-то в три года залезал пальцами в гуашь и обои портил на кухне. Сидела мечтала, что художником станешь. А потом мечтала, что будешь как твой тёзка Гагарин ― полетишь куда-нибудь в космос, –только не успела тебя в спортивную секцию как-то отдать…». 

Юра помнит и художку, и космонавта, и портрет мамы на асфальте мелками, где лицо ― белый нераскрашенный овал с голубыми глазами и большими губами, а волосы похожи на жёлтую солому. И помнит, как мама лежала в гостиной, голова ― на жёстком подлокотнике дивана, глаза во сне, в руке сжат застиранный носовой платок, в который она кашляла. Юра только-только пошел в художественный класс. Учился рисовать пятна, вазы, фрукты, зверей и свою семью вязкими мазками гуаши по плотному ватману ― мама радовалась. Радовалась, собирала в папки и чем больше кашляла, тем реже появлялась на работе. Юре было одиннадцать, когда дедушка к ним приехал и сам занял диван в гостиной, а маму положили в диспансер, и в квартире капитально убрались. Дед качал головой: «Как же так?..», ― а мама лежала теперь в своей белой палате. В её комнате уже было пусто, и Юра там уже не спал, а то «мало ли чего, серьёзно болеет». 

― Поздно опомнились, Оль, ― говорил дедушка, а Юра подслушивал у дверей и ждал, когда мамина простуда пройдёт. Простуда не прошла, в бумажках врачи писали абсолютно другое, длинное слово «туберкулёз». Юра читал больничные брошюры и ничего не понимал кроме того, что тяжело дышится и много кашляешь. 

В день похорон в Санкт-Петербурге лил холодный до дрожи дождь. 

― У мамы ухажёр был, он бы мне отчимом почти приходился, если бы они расписались, но они не успели. Я видел его редко, мама говорила, мол, дядя Святик много работает… Он с ней не сидел по ночам, как дедушка. А мама ждала. Говорила, что он звонил ей, что выслал телеграмму. И нихуя не происходило. Но на похороны он приехал, узнал меня. Сказал мне, мол, Юр, давай чаще видеться. И больше не виделись. Я его почти не знал. И сейчас рожи не помню. Он приносил мне конфеты, запирался с мамой в спальне, а мне включали на видике мультики. Ну, понимаешь, да. Я с ним не общался. Мне и похрен как-то было. Он же не собирался из меня делать художника там или космонавта, ему ведь тоже было похер. 

Фотографий с мамой у дедушки было три ― с института, на лестнице с корочкой в руках и в аккуратном платье ― «Аля его носила» ― на пороге роддома с плотным белым свёртком и широким бантом, на Минеральных водах в полосатом купальнике, который привезли подружки из ГДР. Юра забрал себе все, спрятал институт и роддом в сборник Рождественского на странице с «Необитаемыми островами», а Минеральные воды воткнул между стеклом и железным прутиком дверцы книжного шкафа. Юра помнит, как на одно шестнадцатое августа дед сварил вареники с вишней и сказал: помяни маму. Налил себе горькую стопку и сжевал корку чёрного хлеба, сидя перед нетронутой тарелкой с варениками, пока они не остыли совсем и не слиплись. Юра ушёл в гостиную к книжному шкафу, смотрел на серо-солнечный курортный день и ни о чем не думал. 

Юра вернулся в Петербург в свои восемнадцать в квартиру, которая снова стала его домом, но ему иногда казалось, что здесь он всё ещё слышит пыльный мамин кашель. Ушло два месяца, чтобы Юра смог спокойно спать. Всё осталось тем же: советские шкаф с антресолями и диван с ненавистными жёсткими подлокотниками, скрипящая кровать и бледная кухня. Выбросил антресоли вместе с детскими гуашевыми мирами, у которых в уголках каждого было написано «Юра П.», разобрал и вынес бомжам под мусорные баки старый диван. Решил переклеить обои. 

В квартире осталась радиоточка ― как тоненькая ниточка в стене у подоконника, связывающая его через время с мамой и дедушкой, которые на этой кухне слушали это же самое радио. Приемник, посеревший от пыли и времени, передавал новости каждый час, по вечерам рассказывал сказки для детей, а по выходным включал хорошую музыку и рассказывал о ней. Но там много говорили о болезнях, лечениях, лекарствах, беседовали с врачами, и Юра мог слушать это только первые несколько секунд, затем он просто крутил колёсико громкости до еле слышного бормотания, приоткрывал форточку, чтобы проветрилось, словно от этих разговоров на кухне оседал неприятный больничный запах. 

В день похорон дедушки ярко светило солнце, весна разливалась по грязным дорожкам кладбища, и Юра плакал так, как плакал только над мамой в свои одиннадцать, по-детски, ничего не понимая. Тогда казалось, что в мире уже не может быть ничего хорошего. 

Из квартиры дедушки Юра забрал медаль и фотокарточки, поставил их на подоконник в своей комнате. А дедушкину фотографию, цветную, сделанную на новый цифровой фотоаппарат в 2008, где он сидит в плетеном кресле у куста сирени на даче, которую тогда они ещё не продали, повесил на холодильник, прижав кусочек подмосковного неба подаренным магнитом с лондонским Тауэром. Сам себе каждое 30 апреля готовил лимонный пирог, который пригорал точно так же, как у дедушки, запивал крепким чаем и молча смотрел в клетки клеёнки на столе. Разглаживал пальцем рельеф медали и думал, что дал бы дедушке миллион наград за всё, что он пережил и сделал, но понимал, что этого всего было бы недостаточно, чтобы по-настоящему его отблагодарить. Наверное, это невозможно сделать уже ничьими силами.

― Хватит на сегодня уже, ― сказал Юра, смотря в потолок, и пошарил рукой по одеялу в поисках ладони. Отабек легко сжал его пальцы, и это было совершенно другое тепло, не менее важное. Юра заснул с мыслями, что надо бы протереть медаль, и воспоминанием, в котором дедушка жуёт подсоленный огурец с дачи и смотрит на август в московское окно.

***

Поздно вечером у ступенек супермаркета сидит бомж с маленькой гитарой и в драной шапке, поёт про белую черёмуху на зоне, как волк, завывая в небо, где светит только фонарь и приклеенный месяц. Отабек, пошарив в кармане, собирает звенящую мелочь и кидает в помятую коробочку из-под духов, стоящую у грязных залатанных кед.

― Спасибо! ― песня обрывается на вдохновенном моменте со шмоном, пропитый мужик лезет пальцами за мелочью, согнув спину и кряхтя. ― А хотите, я спою вам серенаду? ― он поднимает взгляд, и Юра замечает, что у него светло-голубая радужка ― самое чистое во всем его существе. Отабек отрицательно качает головой. ― А чё ты, мужик? Ну, не хош серенаду, так давай ― стихи! ― он ёрзает на своем месте. ― Я прочитаю вам такой стишок, какой вы ещё не слышали. И не услышите больше никогда, ― Юра, шумно вздохнув, цепляет Отабека за руку и уводит. 

― Чё такой добрый? 

_Он тоже человек._

― И чё, торчать возле него теперь? Стихи и я могу тебе почитать, только с телефона, и это будет бесплатно.

 _Давай._

― Чё, серьёзно?

 _Ну ты же серьёзно._

― Ладно, ― Юра лезет в карман за телефоном и открывает Google. ― Я даже вспомню, что ты любишь. 

_Как будто ты забывал._

Отабек останавливается у стены панельного дома с ободранными объявлениями. Над его головой ― «Распродажа шуб!!!», на его щеке ― жёлтый отсвет от дворового фонаря. Юра вдыхает глубже, приближает экран поближе к глазам и читает как рассказ. 

― « _Вылезу грязный ― от ночевок в канавах ― стану бок о бок… Наклонюсь и скажу ему на ухо: Послушайте, господин Бог!.._ »[3].

И Бог, кажется, действительно слышит. 

Что весь мир принадлежит всё ещё влюбленному ему.

А потом по реке плывут огни. Юра дожёвывает сухой кексик и отряхивает с ладони крошки.

― Вода в машине? ― во рту сухо от сладкого рассыпчатого теста. Отабек кивает и продолжает смотреть на большую реку. Он стоит на камнях с высохшими серыми водорослями, сунув руки в карманы. Осень ложится ночной сыростью на плечи, ветром сдувает шарф. С каждым днём всё до дрожи холоднее. Юра подходит ближе и, глянув на Каменный мост, накидывает на голову капюшон. 

― Куда дальше? ― по воде пролетало время. Отабек пожимает плечами. 

_Куда захочешь._

И шлагбаум перекрывает им дорогу. Юра стучит по рулю. 

― На этом можно простоять вечность, ― шепчет и жмёт на мелкую кнопочку магнитолы, перелистывая песню на следующую. 

Это было что-то вроде колыбельной, последней песни в плейлисте перед тем, как уснуть. Юра смотрит на быстро пробегающие по рельсам вагоны, смотрит, как дорожки фар упираются в испачканный чёрным мазутом железнодорожный состав, и делает немного громче. Отабек закрывает глаза, глубоко дышит, и его рука спокойно лежит на животе. Когда-то Юра решил, что выучит текст этой песни наизусть и будет рассказывать. Петь он не умеет ― он не Цой. Но рассказать, конечно, сможет. Отабек всегда слушает эту песню, когда после сильных тревог нужно успокоиться, чтобы накрыло с головой безмятежным звёздным одеялом и сон был действительно спокойным. Он обхватывает себя руками за плечи и медленно засыпает. Когда песня заканчивается, Юра убавляет громкость, а потом выключает магнитолу.

Шлагбаум поднимается, и дальше они едут в тишине.

***

― Это чё за хуйня? ― Юра показал ему заламинированную карточку водительских прав на Тахира Ясировича Тюленина и с фотографией Отабека. От злости противно тряслись руки. ― Хватит пить свой блядский чай, объясни это говно! ― Отабек, поджав губы, отставил от себя кружку и взял из пальцев Юры карточку.

_Зачем?_

― Чё, блять, зачем? ― Отабек смотрел на него серьёзно и тяжело.

_Зачем залез?_

― Да какая в жопу разница, сиги твои, блять, искал. Чё это? 

Отабек медленно выдохнул, подтянул к себе раскрытый блокнот с маркером и написал:  
_«мои водительские права»_

― Бля, ― Юра дёрнул головой. Возникало слишком много вопросов и не получалось толком задать хотя бы один. ― Я вижу, что права. Мне как это вообще всё понимать? Чё за имя, блять, такое?

Отабек нахмурился и начал медленно писать, а у Юры внутри всё нервно колотилось.

_«это фальшивые права, имя не моё. это надо для работы»_

― Нахуя тебе это на работе? Кем ты, блять, работаешь тогда? ― Отабек посидел над листом, задумавшись и подбирая слова. ― Пиши, бля, чё завис? ― Юра дотянулся до кружки с чаем и сделал два глотка, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. 

_«угоняю авто»_

И прикрыл глаза, отвернувшись. Юра замер над блокнотом. 

― Охуеть, ― Юра снова дотянулся до кружки с чаем и, зажмурившись, допил. Выдохнул и со стуком отставил её на стол. Всё противно тряслось, как от холода. ― Вали нахуй. 

Отабек взволнованно коснулся его плеча, и Юра услышал в своей голове: «Подожди, я объясню».

― Бля, я чё сказал? ― он нервно сбросил с плеча руку. ― Ты мне напиздел. Откуда я вообще тебя знаю? Может, тебя зовут каким-нибудь Зуфаром, и ты таджик, ― Отабек протянул ему блокнот:

_«нет, тебе я представился настоящим»_

― Охуеть одолжение. С хуя ли мне верить тебе? ― Юра приложил дрожащую ладонь к разгоряченному лбу. ― Вали нахуй отсюда.

Отабек, опустив взгляд, закрыл блокнот, убрал карточку с правами в задний карман джинс и вышел из кухни. Из коридора послышались шорох пальто и тихий щелчок дверного замка. Потом мяукнул кот.

Юре казалось, что весь мир его обманул. 

Юра отошел через три дня и написал, что хочет встретиться, потому что было невыносимо: от количества вопросов, догадок и непонимания. Невыносимо от десятка сообщений, где было слишком много «я объясню» и «извини». Невыносимо, что от этого отвлекала только таблетка успокоительного под языком. 

― Ты пиздел мне, ― выдал сразу Юра, спрятав пальцы в рукава куртки и запрокинув голову назад, чтобы смотреть на медленно расцветающий май. Отабек сел рядом и вытащил из кармана маленький блокнот с карандашом. Юра медленно повернул голову в его сторону и прочитал: 

_«я старался только недоговаривать.»_

И Юра слабо усмехнулся. У Отабека был виноватый и усталый вид, а небо над ним ― светло-тёплое.

― Тогда скажи мне всё честно, ― и снова взглядом к узору веток. ― Как тебя зовут. Кто ты. Откуда ты. Кем ты работаешь. И нахуя ты врал, ― через полминуты он ощутил, как Отабек положил ему на колени блокнот, и Юра наклонил голову.

_«всё то же, что я тебе говорил: меня зовут Отабек. я из Казахстана. работаю на **нелегальном** рынке автомобилей и автомехаником, подделываю документы, перекручиваю номера. и не говорить тебе хотелось меньше всего. извини». _

― Охуенно ты молчал ― аж четыре месяца… Чё не сказал-то? 

_«хотел выждать ещё время, не хотел напугать»_

― Ты меня уже, блять, напугал! ― Юра дёрнулся и замолчал, рассматривая края букв. ― Я-то пиздец как напугался. Серьёзно, подумал: что за Тюленев, блять, и с какого хуя это всё, ― над ними зашуршал слабый ветер. ― Потом вообще подумал, что ты сидел. Не знаю как, ― он выдохнул. ― Просто само. Зачем оно тебе всё? ― он посмотрел на Отабека. Тот, слегка надавив на карандаш, криво и бледно написал: 

_«долгая история»_

― Значит расскажешь, ― и Отабек устало улыбнулся, взял блокнот и перевернул на чистую страницу. Юра просто смотрел, как двигалась его кисть. 

Это заняло несколько минут. Он писал быстро, не задумывался надолго, что-то вычёркивал, словно уже давно знал, что и как ему скажет. Юра дёргал плечами от прохлады, смотрел на его сосредоточенное лицо, ждал и чувствовал какое-то дрожащее волнение. И Отабек, пробежав взглядом по всей плотно исписанной странице, протянул ему блокнот. Юра потёр ладони. 

_«всё сложно, надеюсь, ты разберешься.  
я так отдаю долги, собранные по тупости. в 90-е моя семья оказалась в полной жопе. у деда поехала крыша ещё давно, у него парализованы ноги. мать с отцом пытались дальше работать на заводе, Азамат ухаживал за дедом, а потом пошёл к местным бандам и занимался чем придётся, воровал, убивал, толкал наркоту, ходил на стрелки и т.д. мать была против, но так хотя бы были деньги, а я ещё учился в школе. когда мне было 17, Азамата убили за какое-то грязное дело и перевесили все долги на нас. сумма была огромная. старался заработать сам, но не вышло, пришлось продать почку, потом дорабатывал у того авторитета полгода, только тогда всё отдал. мы вроде выбрались, родители нашли работу, я отслужил и потом собрался поступать в Питер, но провалился и поступил в училище. потом работал в автосервисе, но давали мало, мне предложили дополнительную работу, я просто разбирал угнанные авто. потом как-то случилось, что стал сам угонять на заказ, меня крышевали. был ещё водителем. водить меня ещё когда-то учил брат, потом я сдавал экзамен. мои настоящие права даже не у меня. пару лет назад были проблемы с одним авторитетом, сейчас он за решеткой, но всё-таки. я угнал машину, а в ней была контрабанда на крупные суммы. крупный промах, конечно, на меня вышли, была стрела. с меня требовали деньги, но я отказывался выплачивать, я не знал о товаре. машина вообще оказалась чья-то личная, и они решили, что так менты могут на кого-то из них выйти, и что я вообще решил их сдать, мол, убрать конкурентов с района. мне чуть не отбили вторую почку и отрезали мне язык, думали, что это меня напугает, и я ничего не выдам. просто отбитые на голову уебки. но корень они не задели, и только поэтому я не мёртв. меня вообще собирались зарыть, но свои люди выкупили только потому, что они не бросают своих. я сказал, что готов из этого выйти, но мне поставили условие отработать всё, что за меня отдали, с процентом. вот и всё, Юр.» _

У Юры закружилась голова. Он отбросил блокнот в сторону, и тот с бумажным шелестом упал под ноги, раскрывшись на чистых страницах. 

― Пиздец, ― закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы не тошнило. Отабек коснулся его плеча и притянул к себе. Юра прижался горячим лбом к его холодному воротнику. ― Похоже на ад, ― и в голове больше ничего не было. Он не сразу почувствовал, что Отабек аккуратно целовал его у правого виска и гладил по щеке. И мимо незаметно проносился мир.

― Как много ещё осталось? ― голос прозвучал глухо, куда-то в плотное тёплое плечо. Юра отстранился.

_Миллион восемьсот. Если постараться, то можно рассчитаться за год._

― Охуеть, ― Юра помотал головой. Получается, что человек стоит всего чуточку дороже? ― А-а… ― протянул он, так и не придумав ничего, что можно было сказать. Просто смотрел на Отабека, и в голове не было ни единой нужной мысли. Всё неожиданно спуталось. Отабек подобрал с асфальта блокнот и отряхнул, выдрал лист с длинным карандашным рассказом, шумно смял его в ладони и бросил в мусорку, словно отказался от своих слов, словно не было этого странного кошмара. Но Юре стало немного легче.

― Как… ― начал он, наблюдая за тем, как Отабек достаёт из кармана чёрные кожаные перчатки, разглаживает их помятые пальцы и надевает. ― Как давно ты был дома? ― Отабек поднял на него тёмный взгляд, и в нём можно было прочитать только сожаление. Юра может припомнить всего несколько раз, когда Отабек связывался со своей семьей ― писал по выходным длинные электронные письма. И больше ничего, а на вопрос «Разве ты не хочешь поехать домой?» пожимал плечами. Юра не понимал его и злился. 

_В прошлом году. Был большой скандал. Мать всегда просила не повторять того, что делал брат. Мне перед ней стыдно, но я обещал всё исправить._

Юра на это ничего не сказал, только смотрел, как Отабек, немного подумав, медленно спросил:

_Простишь меня?_

Юра представил, как Отабеку отрез **а** ли язык, крепко держали за шею до синяков, сильно сжимали пальцы на голове и оттягивали волосы, с хрустом заламывали руки за спину. Представил, как ему врезают ногой по животу, туда, где длинный розовый шрам, и раздвигают пальцами челюсти, вытягивают язык. А он мычит. А потом захлёбывается, и на губах кровавые пузыри. Всё какой-то лютый пиздец. Юра открыл глаза и посмотрел на Отабека ― аккуратного, немного взволнованного, с чистым лицом, без крови по зубам, подбородку и шее, без грязи на одежде, без дикого страха в глазах. Живого. 

― Да-а, о чем речь вообще… ― И на большее не хватило.

Отабек, улыбнувшись, поцеловал его в лоб, и Юра заморгал, чтобы не расплакаться.

Он вспомнил потом, что когда-то в феврале в час ночи приехал к Отабеку на ночь просто потому, что не мог уснуть один. Там, где жил Отабек, не было ничего собственного. Ни забытой Союзами радиоточки, ни картинки на стене, ни магнитиков на маленьком холодильнике, ни каких-то других важных вещей. Казалось, что там не жили, там просто спали, ели ролтон, и на завтрак ― растворимый кофе из банки. Полки были почти пустые, потому что у окна стоял стул, на стуле ― джинсы и свитер, а под стулом ― спортивная сумка, собранная чуть ли не полностью, как будто ему на самолет рано утром, а пока он просто немного поспит. На подоконнике зарядка от телефона, раскрытый ноутбук и «Зеленая миля» Кинга с закладкой где-то на моменте казни француза, Юра помнил по фильму ― заживо сгорел. И всё. 

В ту ночь Юра проснулся от резкого страха и сильного стука в дверь. В неё долбили настойчиво и громко, словно собирались выломать. Внутри всё похолодело, и кровь остановилась. Отабек лежал неподвижно и смотрел на него, и по взгляду Юра прочитал: «Нет. Не открывай. Не шевелись». Отабек приложил палец к губам и обнял его крепче. Юра смотрел на отсветы фонарей из окна и старался тише дышать.

Думал, что ему тогда это приснилось. И снилось потом ещё несколько ночей подряд навязчивым кошмаром. И тогда же Отабек зажал в зубах колпачок от маркера, взял Юру за запястье и уложил его левую руку себе на колени ладонью вверх. _«всё будет в порядке. я обещаю.»_ ― прошло длинным стеблем на белой коже от запястья к локтю. Где-то буквы съехали, где-то были меньше других, буква «ё» была с разными точками, буква «ю» оказалась немного дальше нужного, а у «д» был маленький хвостик, но Юра потом набил себе всё так, как было, поверх чёрных маркерных линий, поверх честного почерка, и верил, что это обещание никогда не разрушится.

― Я тебе ключ сделал, ― Юра залез в карман куртки и нащупал прохладное металлическое кольцо. ― И теперь ты обязан перенести всё своё ко мне. Навсегда.

***

К концу всего в дубль гисе у Юры восемь карт, за спиной девятнадцать городов, которые он может точно вспомнить, почти десяток мотелей и гостиниц, пятнадцать плотно изрисованных маркером и карандашом страниц, двадцать три автомобиля и столько же магнитиков в кармашке рюкзака.

Юра смотрит на лиловое небо над мягко-пихтовым рядом тёмных елей, в стекольном окне отражается лампа, светящая ослепительно-белым, Отабек и он сам в бледных красках. И странно, что в этом кафе нет хоть каких-то шторок. Всё, что он видел за эти две с лишним недели ― триста тридцать шесть фотографий в телефоне. Треснувшие дома и их слепые от старости глаза-окна, которые заклеили объявлениями, забили досками, потёртые ровные хрущёвки и раскрашенные свежей гуашью новостройки. Перекрёстки. Маленькие краеведческие музеи с пыльными экспонатами, на которые смотрят каждый год организованные группы школьников. Монастыри на выездах и сверкающие золотом на солнце купола. Яркий неон в ночи, фонари, встречные фары. Выцветшие вывески и спутанные колокольчики у входных дверей. Ряды рынков с осенними урожаями по цифре на картонке рядом. Киоски со старыми журналами и свежими газетами, выжженными солнцем через стекло колодами карт, бутыльки советских одеколонов и куколки, дешёвые неинтересные книги. Памятники Ленину в пальто, словно ему вечно холодно, и сквер возле. Простые фонтаны, которые считаются самой главной достопримечательностью. Часовни. Неровные пыльные дороги и параллели ограждений на трассах. Реки и серые линии мостов над ними. Везде незапоминающиеся лица незнакомых людей. 

Всё одинаковое. И одновременно разное. Всё это есть у него в городе, и всё это он словно видел впервые. 

А ещё есть фотография, где Отабек стоит на огромном светло-тёплом пятне и в своей тёмно-синей водолазке кажется там совсем лишним. Это было в каком-то маленьком городке, название которого Юра не сфотографировал на въезде, где всё медленно стиралось в пыль, где был один банкомат, который выдавал не меньше тысячной купюры, где в магазинных очередях были только пенсионерки, а у крылец домов смуглые дядьки в мятых кепках курили «Беломор». Вот и всё, что Юра о том городе запомнил. 

Перед Отабеком стынет зелёный чай с лимоном и двумя ложками сахара, потому что когда-то он любил именно такой. Он пишет тонким маркером на маленьком блокнотном листе шестизначные цифры. 

― Смотри, ― Юра показывает ему экран своего телефона, где открыта фотография с Юпитером, который залез под потолок на полку стенки и свесил вниз хвост. ― Мила отправила. Сказала, что потом они его оттуда снимали, потому что он не мог слезть. 

_Как он?_

― Сказала, что он скучает, орёт на весь дом, ходит из угла в угол. В первые дни он вообще не жрал, помнишь? 

_Помню. Я по нему соскучился._

― Я тоже, ― Юра выключает экран и убирает телефон в карман. ― Представляешь, как странно будет снова возвращаться к той бытовухе, ― дотягивается до кружки с чаем и немного отпивает. ― Я уже это вот всё чувствую. Как будто… Знаешь, ― вечер темнеет, а их отражение становится чётче, и через полупрозрачное плечо с шумом проезжает красная фура. ― В этих всех книжках было детских: уходишь на несколько лет в какую-то сказку, делаешь кучу дел, спасаешь мир, там... А потом возвращаешься домой, а там прошло, ну, максимум ― час, и ничего никуда не двинулось. А ты совсем другой и заново ко всему привыкаешь. 

_Понимаю. Очень странное чувство. Однако страннее может быть только чувство, когда ты возвращаешься, а дом тебе уже не дом._

― Отчего так бывает? 

_Сложно объяснить. Со мной такое было, когда я приехал к родителям. Мне потом вообще столько лет казалось, что у меня нет дома._

― А сейчас? ― Юра оттягивает рукава кофты вниз.

 _Сейчас он есть. И мы скоро туда вернёмся._

Юра берёт его ладонь и прикладывает к своей горячей щеке, чтобы кончики его пальцев ощущали быстрый пульс в виске. В глазах Отабека горящее до чёрных углей золото.

― У тебя опять пальцы ледяные, ― а внутри себя Юра чувствует только невыразимое счастье. 

Отабек, улыбнувшись, переворачивает свой лист с расчётами и пишет:

_«холодает ведь»._

Все эти две недели ему казалось, что они в бегах, и теперь их побег кончается рассортированными по сумкам пачками денег и купленными в Толмачёво авиабилетами до Санкт-Петербурга, тёмным небом, где звёзды разбавлены молочными облаками, и синим указателем, где написано, что до Челябинска 1533 километра, а до Новосибирска ― 124. За спиной почти 5500 прокатанных километров. 

― Что мы сделаем с машиной? ― Юра, присев на капот, с щелчком открывает тёплую банку фанты. Отабек зажимает в зубах подожжённую сигарету и отвечает под светом дорожного фонаря:

_Оставим на трассе, до аэропорта дойдём пешком._

― А мы успеем? 

_Самолет в девять утра, успеем._

И делает затяжку. Юра делает глоток и всматривается в спокойные созвездия. За спиной пролетают другие автомобили, но Юра ощущает какое-то широкое чувство, что они все на этой дороге сегодня мягко укрыты осенней холодной ночью, и от этого как-то дышится иначе. Отабек садится рядом, и пахнет сигаретным дымом. 

_Как тебе?_

― Что именно? Звёзды? 

_Поездка. Романтично как-то вышло._

― О да-а-а, ― протягивает Юра, ― дорога, мотели, заправки, кафешки, менты на обочинах ― пиздец, романтика! На хую два бантика, ― говорит Юра и отпивает из банки шипяще-солнечную фанту. ― Вот ты прям нашёл как выразиться. 

Отабек смеется и, бросив окурок себе под ноги, втаптывает его ботинком в пыльный гравий. Юра улыбается и точно знает, что влюблен выше своей головы и счастлив даже на обочине этой трассы в Новосибирск. Он мечтал о таком в свои девятнадцать, а потом и в свои двадцать, чтобы были только он, музыка и дорога. Что ж, такое должно было случиться в его жизни, пусть даже и в двадцать шесть. Он бы, может, и поверил, если бы кто-нибудь несколько лет назад сказал ему, что он будет кататься по России на угнанных машинах, балдеть от растворимого сладкого кофе в придорожных кафе, покупать любимому человеку на заправке сигареты, ходить по незнакомым городам куда занесут ноги, с интересом смотреть по телевизору новости региона в столовых мотеля, разбираться в радиостанциях и сматываться от ментов как в кино. Поверил бы и ждал, как исполнения самой сильной мечты. 

― Спасибо. Было невероятно круто, ― за спиной шумно проносится фура. ― Мы ведь повторим?

_Только уже без такого экстрима._

― Поехали летом. На Байкал. Снова через всю нашу Федерацию.

_Где машину возьмёшь?_

― Ой, оставим себе одну какую-нибудь, ― и делает большой глоток. ― Ладно. Заработаем или возьмём в прокат, ― и отдаёт ему наполовину выпитую банку. 

Отабек, усмехнувшись, ставит банку на капот позади себя и отвечает:

 _Ну давай попробуем. Только сначала вернемся домой._

И сегодня у них на последних ста километрах играет весь “Made in Heaven”.

***

Отабек иногда казался тайной, которую крепко хранишь под своим сердцем. До какого-то времени он был кем-то вроде тайного друга, с которым нужно быть аккуратным. Юра думал, что Отабек ― только его, и никому знать о нём не стоит. Никому не рассказывать слишком много, ни с кем не знакомить достаточно близко. Особенно не хотелось этого делать, когда Мила довольно протягивала: «У нашего Юрочки появилась любо-овь?», ― а Гоша просто тихо ржал.

― Ну что за прекрасный мужчина забирает тебя после работы? ― Мила обмакнула печенье в кружку с крепким чаем и довольно откусила размякшие сахарные края. ― А мы можем с ним познакомиться? Хоть как-нибудь. 

― Нет, нахрен вы ему нужны, ― Юра от недовольства порезал колбасу слишком толсто, и пришлось делить все кружки на два тонких, но нож упорно соскальзывал, и всё получилось неровно. 

― Он ревнует, разве по нему не видно? ― Гоша с противным звоном размешивал сливки в своём растворимом кофе. ― Даже покраснел. 

― Не ревную я, идите нахер, ― Юра доделал себе простые бутерброды с докторской и майонезом. ― Вам будет сложно общаться. 

― Это с тобой сложно общаться, ― Гоша, громко пошуршав, открыл упаковку с маленькими круассанами. ― Ты же неадекватный, как школьник. Как он тебя вообще терпит.

― Спасибо за замечание, ― Юра развернул пакетик с чаем. ― Но отвали. 

― Не будь таким злым, расскажи. А лучше ― познакомь, ― Мила вытащила из коробочки белый кубик рафинада и принялась грызть. ― Как его зовут? 

― Отабек, ― сказал Юра, залив чайный пакетик кипятком. Из кружки приятно пахло бергамотом. ― Он из Казахстана. Был моим клиентом, когда вы оба где-то валяли идиота. 

― Прикольное имя, ― Мила забавно нахмурила брови, жуя сахар. ― Что ты ему делал? 

― Оленя. 

― Он на хипстера как-то не похож, ― Гоша громко отхлебнул из своей кружки, ― чтобы такое просить.

― Зато ты похож, тебе только вейпа не хватает, ― Юра зажевал бутерброд.

― Не, олень ― это как-то банально. Я думал чё покруче. 

― Я тоже так думал. Он мне потом сказал, что это символ такой у казахов ― указывает верный путь. 

― А, я, кажется, видела твой эскиз, ― Мила полезла в свой рюкзак, висящий на стуле за её спиной, и выложила на стол горсть мармеладных конфет. ― Красивый. Давайте как-нибудь вечером соберемся да посидим все вместе. Пообщаемся. 

― Навряд ли он сможет в эти выходные. У него дела… ― Юра пожал плечами. ― Работа там. 

― Ну-ну, ― Гоша сжевал маленький круассан, а Юра молча уставился в свою кружку. 

― Расскажи о нём, ― Мила развернула лимонно-жёлтую конфету и смяла фантик. ― Чем он занимается? 

― Ну… ― Юра вздохнул. ― Он работает на авторынке. В основном перегоняет тачки, иногда с запчастями там ковыряется. Он хочет сам собрать мотоцикл, а ещё мы хотим скататься в Калининград, ему там нравится, ― Юра собрал крошки в ладонь и ссыпал в пустой пакетик из-под хлеба. ― Что ещё?.. 

― А почему нам будет с ним сложно общаться? ― Мила выбрала две зелёные конфеты и пододвинула их Гоше, а Юре выделила две тёмно-красные. 

― Он не разговаривает, ― и на него удивлённо посмотрели. 

― То есть? ― Гоша непонимающе нахмурился. ― Он глухонемой?

― Да нет, ― Юра развернул конфету. ― Он всё прекрасно слышит, просто язык отрезали. ― Гоша вытаращился. 

― А чё с ним случилось?

― Бля, я не хочу об этом говорить, прими как факт. ― Мармелад был приятно-вишнёвым на вкус. 

― А как вы общаетесь? ― спросила Мила, постукивая по кружке аккуратными ногтями с бледно-жёлтым лаком. 

― Ну как, по-разному. Сначала на бумажках, но это долго и как-то не совсем удобно. Сейчас чаще всего на жестах, но я не всё пока запомнил. Иногда возникал какой-то барьер. Ну, типа, он пишет там себе молча, я читаю тоже молча, и потом как-то само по себе получается, что молча собираюсь ответить. А потом доходит, что как бы можно же просто говорить, ― Юра вспомнил, как странно ощущал себя, делая над собой усилие, чтобы сказать что-то вслух. Отабек смотрел на его замешательства спокойно, как на привычное дело, и от этого было немного легче. ― А потом ничё, прошло…

***

― Бек! ― орёт Юра из прихожей, разувшись и стукнув дверью. ― Объясни: какого хера ко мне сегодня пришли и сказали, что они от тебя и им нужно набить татуху где-то там у них на территории?

Отабек сворачивает открытые в ноутбуке окна и, опустив крышку, убирает его с колен на подушку.

_А что такого?_

― Бля, да ты серьёзно? ― Юра закатывает рукава своего свитера до локтей. ― Забыл, как я охуел, когда узнал кто ты по профессии? Они стрёмные все, пиздец. 

_Ты жаловался, что у тебя нет заказов, я рекомендовал тебя некоторым знакомым._

― И подогнал мне заказчиков? Бля, супер, спасибо, конечно, я ж ещё к зэкам не ездил наколки делать. 

_Там не все зэки._

― Да один хер стрёмно. 

_Что ты им ответил?_

― Сказал, что подумаю, а так бы неплохо нахер послать, конечно же. Ну ты издеваешься что ли? Мне сказали, что там какому-то особенному хрену надо сделать татуху на дому, вот почему они не могут спокойно в салоне это сделать? Почему надо куда-то с ними ехать? 

_Наверное, это Астрологу надо, он ходить не может._

― Да какая разница, кто это, Бек, ― Юра выдыхает, сев на край дивана, прикладывает ладонь ко лбу. ― Они меня все пугают. 

_Успокойся, они воспринимают тебя только как мастера. Кроме твоей работы им больше ничего не нужно, они тебя не тронут и заплатят в два раза больше._

― Да откуда мне знать, что они меня не тронут? 

_Потому что они поручились. Если хочешь, я могу поехать с тобой. Что они попросили?_

― Спас на Крови. На спину, ага ― классика. Да я рисовал его один раз в жизни, и то на поступление. Там портфолио надо было собрать, ну я и сидел почти неделю перед ним, меня даже туристы фоткали… Но мы как бы не об этом, ― Юра краем глаза замечает, как кот устраивается сверху на закрытом ноутбуке. ― Я боюсь с ними работать.

_Они такие же люди, как и ты. Я не понимаю, что тебе не нравится._

― Именно, что не такие. Это мне и не нравится. 

_Не относись так предвзято. Ничего тебе не сделают, зачем им это? Ты ведь всё равно работал уже с такими людьми, просто не знал об этом._

― Может, но они хотя бы не тащили меня непонятно куда, а были в моей студии, ― Юра дотягивается до кота, сгребает его к себе и укладывает на колени, поглаживая мягкие острые ушки. ― Может, ты и работал с ними столько лет и привык, но я ― нет, я не ты, я их не знаю. Пусть едут в салон. Пусть везут своего этого… ― он щёлкает пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить прозвище, ― Астронавта к нам, тогда всё сделаю. 

_Могут вообще отказаться. Или понизят цену._

― Мне плевать. К ним я не поеду даже с тобой. Так и скажи, ― Отабек смотрит на него с каким-то непониманием.

 _Глупо так, Юра_ , ― но всё равно берет свой телефон и набирает сообщение. Юра всё равно считает, что прав, а кот спокойно урчит ему в колени, и его это всё не волнует.

***

Отабек говорил ему, что пока они со всем не разберутся ― нужно врать. Твёрдо и уверенно врать. Упорно говорить людям в форме, что Юра с ним не знаком, а если и знаком, то только как с клиентом. Говорить, что не знает, чем он занимается, что не знает совершенно ничего о нём, кроме имени. От таких указаний Юре было не по себе, но он соглашался и запоминал, втайне надеясь, что никогда не придётся так делать. Он представлял себе полицейского с фуражкой, который спрашивал: «Гражданин Плисецкий, Вы знакомы с этим человеком?», ― и указывал на Отабека. Или его черно-белое лицо на отвратительно составленном фотороботе и напечатанное пятнами на тонком листе бумаги. Как бы он выглядел со стороны? Будет ли видно всё по его нечестным глазам?

А пока что Отабек ищет по газетам объявления про приём на новую работу, составляет резюме, и Юра говорит, что можно добавить в строку с различными навыками что-то вроде одностороннего сурдоперевода ― почему бы и нет? 

― А фотку лучше выбрать другую, получше, а то принёс из салона какую-то стрёмную, ещё четыреста рублей отдал, ― Юра заглядывает в ноутбук Отабека через плечо, прислоняясь к его спине и обнимая за шею. С окна на кухне тянет, нужно заново всё заклеивать. ― Будь у меня хороший фотик, я бы повесил простыню, сфоткал и отредачил бы в фотошопе, ну а чё, зато бесплатно, и я бы тебя совсем красивым сделал. Как с обложки, ― Юра берёт компьютерную мышь и прокручивает весь документ. ― Отабек Алтын Махабетович, ― читает он с выражением. Отабек мягко смеется и целует его в запястье, прямо в чёрную тигриную полоску. ― Так охуенно звучит, мне прям нравится. 

Юра прикладывает холодную ладонь к его горячему лбу и утыкается носом в волосы. От них пахнет немного выветрившимся одеколоном. Юра цепляет пальцем ворот его домашней футболки и оттягивает. Между его лопатками всё так же мирно сидит скорпион. По смуглой коже заметно бегут мурашки.

Отабек пролистывает в конец документа, делает несколько пробелов и пишет:

_«Я всё собрал»._

― То есть?.. ― Юра гладит его по плечу. ― И что будет?

 _«Меня отпустят»._

Отабек поворачивается и смотрит на Юру вверх, улыбается, и сейчас как никогда раньше кажется, что самое хорошее уже близко, тянется к ним невесомой рукой, а за окном кружится тёмный февраль, как совсем чужой мир. 

― Вау, ― выдыхает Юра после паузы. Какое-то время казалось, что это случится совсем нескоро, и теперь оно почти перед ними, вот ― держи, крепко держи. ― Ва-ау. Да ты теперь будешь полностью моим. Я заберу себе твой настоящий паспорт и сделаю всё, что захочу. 

_«Что именно ты сделаешь?»_

― Сделаю тебе гражданство, пропишу тебя, потом женю на себе и наконец возьму на твоё имя два кредита и ипотеку, ― Отабек кусает его за запястье. ― А-ай, ну ладно, три кредита и ипотеку. На двадцать лет ― хочешь? ― Отабек утыкается в его локоть и на выдохе улыбается. ― Или не хочешь? ― его целуют в сгиб локтя.

_«Всё хочу. Делай.»_

***

Отабек завязывает пакет с мусором, стоя на пороге. От входной двери по полу тянет холодным воздухом, и мёрзнут ноги.

― Прям вот так? ― Юра потирает плечи. ― Прям ты придёшь, отдашь деньги ― и всё? ― Отабек ставит пакет в угол возле небольшой сумки и неловко цепляет белый тонкий шнур от домофона. 

_Да, вот так. А что тебя волнует? Разве что-то может пойти не так?_

― Всё волнует. И всё явно может пойти не так, это несложно ― всё испортить, ― Юра ловит его руки и переплетает их пальцы. ― Ты поздно вернёшься... ― и это даже не вопрос, как будто он всё знает наперёд. Отабек аккуратно и спокойно целует его в лоб, и его губы кажутся прохладными. Он отпускает руки Юры.

_Да, поэтому ложись спать._

Юра молчит и смотрит на него в полумраке прихожей, на его шарф, на слабые мазки тёплого света из комнаты, которые мягко лежат на его лице, слышит его ровное дыхание и не понимает, почему так сильно волнуется. Мимо проходит кот и, тихо урча, пушистым хвостом касается его ног. Отабек медленно проводит ладонью по его коротким волосам и смотрит так, как смотрел на него одним вечером в Москве перед Останкинской телебашней, когда где-то мимо них летела сияющая жизнь. Юра рассказывал о том, что когда-то они с дедушкой ходили туда на экскурсию, и на смотровой ему до восторга и страха казалось, что он в небе. И вот он снова здесь, перед ним башня ― сияющим шпилем, и небо чернилами разлилось в парковом пруду, в нём размазались ночные огни. От этой картины внутри были только безграничная безмятежность и тихое восхищение. И во взгляде Отабека тоже было именно это. 

_Жаль, что обрезал._

― К лету отрастут, и будет как раньше, ― Юра утыкается лбом ему в грудь, и Отабек обнимает его за плечи и гладит по спине, и можно было в этом прочитать: «всё будет в порядке». ― Как-то немного странно. Я не знаю, что не так, мне просто как-то… Странно, ― наверное, так и ощущается порог перед другой жизнью. Отабек мягко его отстраняет.

 _Мне пора. Сегодня это закончится, и всё изменится только к лучшему._ ― И указывает на надпись у Юры на руке.

 **Всё будет хорошо, я это обещаю**. 

Юра вдыхает глубже.

― Хорошо, ― и верит ему. 

Отабек тянется к сумке и, вдруг что-то вспомнив, убирает от неё руку и говорит: 

_Я там фотку другую выбрал. Распечатай вместе с резюме. Всё в папке._

― Окей, ― Юра прикрывает глаза и прикладывает холодную ладонь к своему лбу. ― Сделаю. Только с тебя банка пепси за это, возьмёшь на обратном пути. 

Отабек улыбается как-то счастливо и отвечает: 

_Договорились._

В квартире становится слишком тихо, когда он закрывает за собой дверь и выходит в ночной февраль. Юра смотрит на забытый в углу пакет с мусором и дрожит от какого-то озноба.

***

Юра не может уснуть и не может поработать. И лучше бы Отабек оставил свои сигареты на подоконнике у балкона, на кухне возле плиты или в прихожей ― вдруг бы помогло, успокаивает же кого-то. От постоянной проверки телефона тошнит, от чистого листа тошнит, от собственных мыслей тошнит. Юра сделал всё, что мог: помыл посуду, вытер пыль, убрался на столе, распечатал нужные бумаги, перелистал свой планнинг, вынес мусор, почистил раковины и ванну. Юра пытается слушать радио, нервно пьёт холодную воду стаканами и смотрит в тёмное окно на дорогу. Юра листает каналы, и они мелькающими картинками проносятся мимо, гладит мурчащего рядом кота, просматривает ленту в соцсетях, ничего не запоминая, и высовывается на несколько секунд на балкон, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха, потому что ему кажется ― везде душно и нет воздуха. В ящике с лекарствами нет ни валерьянки, ни пустырника, ни тенотена, и Юра думает, что это повод выйти на улицу, проветрится и поискать аптеку, которая точно будет работать в час ночи.

Когда Юра надевает куртку поверх домашней майки, небрежно завязывает шарф и сминает купюру в кармане, ему приходит смс:

_«Я иду домой»._

Юра тут же быстро печатает, промахиваясь по сенсорным буквам и исправляя:

_«всё в порядке??»_

Напряжённо стучит по экрану, проводит пальцем, не давая ему погаснуть, и перечитывает на несколько раз его сообщение. Через полминуты приходит ответ:

_«Да»._

Юра облегченно выдыхает, словно всё это время на грудь давила толща мутной воды, берёт с тумбочки звенящие ключи и выбегает из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью, и его шаги гулким эхом раздаются по всему спящему подъезду. 

Юра думает, что ждать полчаса во дворе, на замёрзшей лавочке, вертеться вокруг, бегать к арке и обратно в течение получаса немного глупо, когда уже замерзают ноги и дрожат от ветра под курткой плечи. Он не бежит за каждым въезжающим автомобилем, чувствует ― не он. Всё вокруг застыло, как в стеклянном снежном шаре, за которым завороженно наблюдаешь в детстве и боишься, что случайно разобьёшь волшебный купол. Но купол не бьётся, он вообще непробиваем и глух все эти долгие годы, пока растёшь. Юра смотрит в тёмно-фиолетовое небо, вдыхая поглубже ледяной воздух. Сжимает кулаки в карманах, смотрит на жёлтый свет над аркой, и ждёт, когда под ним пройдёт знакомый силуэт. Он выдерживает ещё несколько минут, решает вернуться в тёплую квартиру и постоянно оглядывается, пока за ним грузно не стучит магнитом железная дверь. 

Юра тревожно засыпает с тяжёлой головой. Видит в ярких пятнах кривые полусны с незнакомыми лицами и местами. Юра не запоминает ни одного сновидения и неподвижно лежит, чувствует, что рука под подушкой затекает, а вытянуть её ― нет сил даже двинуться, чувствует, как кот встаёт с нагретого места у его спины и спрыгивает с дивана, слышит далёкий стук дверей где-то на этажах и, кажется, видит по стене, что уже светает. 

Во сне в синих оттенках заливисто смеется девушка ― как будто из далёкого воспоминания, ― когда под подушкой, под ладонью жужжит телефон. Юра резко подскакивает, и мир кружится, глаза болят, в горле противно пересохло. 

_«Если от меня входящий, значит это не я. И что-то случилось»,_ ― вспоминает Юра и неотрывно смотрит на имя Отабека на экране. Зелёная кнопка мигает, но рука никак не двигается, и всё гулко отдаёт вибрацией в ладонь, пока вызов не прекращается. На экране 10:09, двадцать пятое февраля, суббота. На отосланное в третьем часу «ты где??» нет никакого ответа. 

Юра держит трясущейся рукой стакан с водой, и ему кажется, что он ещё не проснулся. Кот громко мяукает и трётся о ноги, требуя еды. 

― Да ща, ― Юра прикладывает стакан ко лбу и закрывает глаза. Перед глазами плывут цветные круги. ― Щас, щас, не ори, ― он пересиливает себя и почти наощупь открывает морозильную камеру. На него дует льдом, пока он шарит рукой по полке в поисках пакета с рыбой. 

Телефон на краю стола снова начинает вибрировать. Юра кладёт холодный пакет на стол и тянется к экрану. Посреди имени Отабека остается маленькая капелька, и Юра всё-таки проводит мокрым пальцем по зеленой полоске. 

― Алло?

― Здравствуйте, ― из динамика доносится чёткий голос. ― Вас беспокоит следователь Ржевский Владислав Константинович. Ваш номер мы нашли в телефоне потерпевшего, он был единственным в списке контактов. При потерпевшем обнаружены документы, удостоверяющие личность, но нужно это всё проверять. Кем Вы приходитесь потерпевшему и когда Вы можете прийти на опознание?

***

Были моменты, когда Юра воспринимал всё происходящее с ними как прекрасно-красную сказку о Бонни и Клайде: с окрыляющим чувством свободы, ощущениями всего мира у собственных ног и взрывами пуль за спинами. Были моменты, когда Юра воспринимал всё происходящее с ними как тайну, вязко-чёрную, как смола, которая текла по рукам и не позволяла шевельнуться. Были моменты, когда Юра воспринимал всё происходящее с ними, как должное, как то, что должно быть у каждого человека ― опора и ощущение нужности. Были моменты, когда Юра воспринимал Отабека как свой самый крепкий мир.

А теперь его мир лежит на холодном столе, и из его груди и живота не так давно вынули острые «бабочки». Юре кажется, что если его жизнь ― кино, то сейчас должны пойти титры, должна играть финальная песня, но лента крутится дальше, саундтреком― монотонный голос следователя, а запах в морге невыносим настолько, что начинает сильно тошнить. Юра теснее прижимает рукав к носу. Юра всё ещё жив. 

_Ври, что ты меня не знаешь, что я был только твоим клиентом._

Но врать не получится. Какому клиенту будут писать в три часа ночи настойчивое «где ты», какому клиенту понадобится записывать в телефоне один-единственный номер, даже если он стирает все сообщения и журнал вызовов, какому клиенту повезёт запасть в душу настолько, что при виде его в морге на столе становится так невыносимо страшно и пусто. 

Юра только говорит, что где-то есть контакты с его семьёй и что он больше не скажет. Он имеет право на молчание. От вопросов становится ещё хуже, и его тошнит на кафельный пол.

И потом всё как в тумане. 

В матери Отабека отчаяние достигало наивысшей точки. Она была седой и уставшей от своей собственной судьбы, когда уже второй любимый сын оказывается с ножами в рёбрах. Она рыдала на своём родном языке, и слёзы тонули в её морщинах. Она завесила все зеркала в квартире, и от этого появилось стойкое ощущение дежавю, а ещё снова стал чудиться мамин больной кашель по ночам. 

Отец глубоко молчал, и Юра заметил, что Отабек очень на него похож. У отца был взгляд Отабека ― такой же тяжелый и тёмный, что становилось не по себе. У отца были руки Отабека ― так же плавно двигались кисти; казалось, он что-то собирался сказать, когда поднимал ладонь к пуговицам старого выцветшего пальто, когда доставал из карманов документы, когда подписывал какие-то бумаги, когда накрывал простыней лицо своего сына. Когда он непонятно разговаривал за рюмкой кристально чистой водки, Юра думал, что у Отабека был бы голос его отца. 

Они были в Петербурге две почти бессонные ночи и казались призраками, а потом улетели, сказав охрипшее спасибо и «если что ― всегда можешь приехать навестить». И растаяли так же, как и появились. 

Юра всё ещё думает, что тот человек в морге под простынёй и улетевший грузом двести ― не Отабек. Отабек скоро вернётся, потому что он обещал банку пепси, ну и, наверное, за сигаретами ещё зашёл. А когда он придёт, то мир перестанет быть таким искривлённым, и надпись на руке его почерком снова станет правдой.

***

Юре снится всё когда-то пережитое. Во сне дедушка высаживает на даче вишни, а через забор свешивает свои длинные тонкие руки мама, разговаривает с кем-то из соседей, зовёт на чай с вареньем ― сварила из лесной черники первое этим летом, разлила по баночкам, а остатки из таза ― в маленькую вазочку на стол. Ветер треплет рукава её летнего синего платья и зелёную ленту в светлых волосах. Юре было тогда пять.

Во сне он выбирает книжки, которые заберет с собой в Москву. Дедушка говорит, что можно забрать все, коробок хватит. Все энциклопедии, все сборники сказок, все комиксы. Юра листает новогодний номер Микки Мауса, ярко-цветной, с пятном на белом хвосте Дональда Дака ― от яблока, которое ел за чтением и случайно уронил. Именно этот номер он перечитывал чаще ― просто нравился больше всех, потому что он искал его вместе с мамой по всем ближайшим киоскам, но всё распродали ― поздно вспомнили, а потом Юра обнаружил его под ёлкой первого января и читал весь праздник, сидя на полу и упираясь спиной в диван. Круглый тёмно-розовый шар свисал с колючей ветки и касался его светлой макушки. Мама потратила на этот момент целый кадр плёнки. «Юрочка, ты будешь все игрушки забирать?» ― спрашивает дедушка, и Юра отвлекается от странички, где Дональд Дак покупает племянникам скейты. «Не знаю», ― он пожимает плечами. Его дом постепенно укладывается в коробки, мебель накрывается белыми простынями, а зеркала всё ещё закрыты. Всё вокруг Юры становится таким пустым и сложно-взрослым. Он откладывает комикс обратно в стопку и решает, что не возьмёт. Перевяжет нитками и уберет в угол кладовки к конструктору и большому жёлтому самосвалу, который обожал таскать летом в песочницу. Из всех игрушек он, чувствует, вырос, и забирает с собой только плюшевого тигра с погнутыми усами. Юре было тогда одиннадцать. 

Во сне учитель по рисунку сильно сжимает запястье Юры и выгибает так, как нужно для хорошего наложения штриха. Но ребро ладони всё равно смазывает все чёткие линии на боках корзины, и получается некрасиво. За рисунок ставят натянутую «четыре» за то, что плохо разобрал по тону, и советуют заняться этим. Юре было тогда тринадцать. 

Во сне какая-то девчонка на уроке литературы передаёт ему длинную записку, где написано, что он ей нравится, что про него говорят гадости. Но он всё равно ей нравится, даже когда ругается километрами матерных слов, даже с тройками по физике, даже с иногда такими злыми глазами. Она зовёт его увидеться после уроков в школьном дворе, и он приходит, ждёт под облезающими в пух тополями. У девочки толстая чёрная коса и синие глаза, как васильки на дачной клумбе, у неё сладкие, как детская жвачка, духи. Она включает на своем кассетном плеере какие-то старые сборники песен и говорит, что мечтает стать певицей, и она правда поёт почти на каждом школьном празднике, а по вечерам ходит в музыкалку на вокал. Она вкладывает ему в тетради на переменах записки и сидит где-то на соседнем ряду. Это чувство ― несравнимо первое. Юре было тогда четырнадцать. 

Во сне он пьёт «Сибирскую корону», и горлышко у бутылки холодное. Чёрная болонка тычется маленьким носиком в полоски на его потрёпанных кедах, которые как бы надо носить на физру в зал, а не на улицу в свежую весеннюю грязь. Юра гладит её по тёплой спине, и она, фыркнув, обнюхивает траву возле лавочки. «Чё, Марта, скучно тебе? Не играют с тобой? ― спрашивает он, и собака шаркает лапкой. ― Чё мяч ей не взял?». Рыжий молча смотрит за тем, как дёргается шнурок поводка. «Да она уже им не играет, смысл?» ― и отпивает из своей бутылки, громко глотая. Мимо них стучит тонкими каблуками красивая девушка в красном пальто, её провожают молчаливым взглядом. «Решишь мне физику?», ― говорит Юра и сдирает ногтем блестящий край этикетки. «Решишь. А чё Макса не попросишь?», ― парень смотрит на электронные часы на своей руке ― отец когда-то из командировки привёз. «Он на дачу свалил, а мне надо завтра сдать, иначе пиздец будет за четверть», ― Юра делает глоток. «Ой, не похуй ли?», ― болонка подбегает к его ногам, усаживается и смотрит блестящими, как мокрая смородина, глазами. «Не похуй, не хочу деда расстраивать», ― Юра допивает остатки и ставит бутылку в мусорку. «Ладно, ща вымою ей лапы и зайду, пожрать вытащи только», ― рыжий встает с лавочки, и собака радостно семенит за ним. Юра смотрит им вслед, на языке горчит. Юре было тогда семнадцать. 

Во сне он с дедушкой приходит в галерею Глазунова и сдаёт в гардероб пальто. В первый раз Юра сюда приходил в тринадцать с группой из художественной школы, и девчонки толкали друг друга локтями и хихикали над откровенными картинами ― ликбез для молодых художников у преподавателя тогда не особо получился, лучше бы в Третьяковку пошли. В том возрасте Юра чувствовал необъяснимую тяжесть от печально-угольных взглядов с картин, и у него разболелась голова. «Посмотри, Юра», ― дедушка прячет билет в карман серых брюк и кивает на широкое полотно [4]. На его плечи, кажется, ложится багрово-серое страдание всего века, ему в глаза смотрит первобытный хаос и пробирает своим неслышным воем до холодной дрожи. Юра многое узнает, многое уже понимает. ― «Его картины вообще можно рассматривать очень долго». Юре было тогда восемнадцать. 

Во сне он бежит в аудиторию по широким гулким коридорам, папка неприятно утыкается уголком в бок, и слышно, как на её дне бренчат карандаши. Он на ходу пишет смс-ку одногруппнице, что сейчас будет, но промахивается по клавишам. За окнами университета разливается лето, и сейчас писать бы звенящие от света улицы акварелью, но впереди просмотр, а позади бессонные четыре дня подготовки. Юре было тогда двадцать.

Во сне он на крыше ждёт рассвета и пьёт из горла терпкое вино, смеется в светлеющее небо со своими однокурсниками и чувствует себя легче. Кто-то встаёт ближе к краю ― как бы он не скатился ровно вниз ― и читает стихи какого-то своего друга наизусть, явно путая слова. Ему кричат: «Не ври!» ― и запивают своё счастье. Кто-то спрашивает: «Идешь в магистру?», а Юра отвечает, что ещё не решил, и через облака пробиваются первые золотистые лучи. У них выпуск, защищенный диплом, новая жизнь расстилается дорожкой к ногам каждого, и верится, что впереди только хорошее. Юре было тогда двадцать один. 

Во сне он подбирает рыжего котёнка у крыльца продуктового магазина и, завернув его в край собственной куртки, приносит из холодной осени в нагретую квартиру. Стелет в углу прихожей старый, проеденный молью свитер, наливает в баночку из-под сметаны воду и мнёт вилкой варёный рыбий хвост в пластиковой тарелке, аккуратно гладит пальцами между ушками и говорит, что теперь у него есть дом. Через ночь котёнок заглядывает в комнаты, высовываясь остренькой мордочкой из-за углов. Через ещё одну ночь перестаёт шарахаться от ласковых рук. Юра ищет адреса ветеринарных клиник и спрашивает у него: «Останешься тут, да?», ― и в ответ ему тихо мяукают. По телевизору рассказывают про спутники Юпитера. Юре было тогда двадцать четыре. 

Во сне перед ним мужчина с тёмно-тёплым взглядом дотрагивается своими пальцами губ, а потом прикладывает их к груди Юры, словно целует его сердце[5]. И под его рукой оно бьётся быстрее. Мимо убегает своим течением медленно замерзающая река, на календаре январь, за спиной мост. «Представляешь, уже год, как я тебя тоже, ― отвечает Юра и ловит его холодные руки. ― Целый год. Ты можешь поверить? ― мужчина греет свои пальцы в его ладонях и кивает головой, мол, _конечно же могу_. ― А я всё ещё нет». На Юру смотрят, как на центр сияющей вселенной. Юру целуют как в первый раз и без слов говорят, что он больше не будет один. «Правда? Тогда пошли купим пожрать, раз такое дело», ― беззаботно говорит Юра, мужчина отводит взгляд и мягко смеется, северный ветер ерошит его чёрные волосы. Всё становится действительно легко. Юре было тогда почти двадцать шесть.

Юра просыпается и видит только серо-синий потолок со старой тонкой трещиной возле люстры. 

Когда же он придёт?

***

Юра приходит сюда только потому, что Мила с Гошей смотрели на него с сожалением и говорили: «Юра, надо поесть... И не сиди один. Хочешь чего-нибудь?». Потому что в тот вечер и правда что-то расклеилось, и Мила обнимала его, как младшего брата, гладила по волосам и плечам, а Гоша сварил чай с молоком и специями ― Юра забыл, как называется ― и принёс на табуретке в гостиную, сидел и что-то тихо, спокойно рассказывал ― что-то отвлеченное, быстро забывающееся. Юра пришёл сюда, потому что, кажется, что-то действительно не так.

За столом в приёмной сидит тёмненький азиат в очках и в рубашке цвета жемчуга, что отливает серебристым в свете лампы. На русском с небольшим акцентом спрашивает его имя-отчество и говорит: «Виктор Вас уже ждёт». А у этого Виктора оказывается приторная улыбка и маленький блокнот на коленях. Секретарь приносит им на подносе две чашки чая. Виктор благодарит его с немного другой улыбкой ― это чувствуется, ― и Юра замечает блеск обручальных колец. 

― Чай с травами, попробуйте, ― Виктор провожает своего секретаря взглядом, и всё становится моментально понятно, потому что так смотрят только в одном-единственном случае. Потому что на Юру тоже так смотрели. 

Юра утопает в мягком кресле с подушкой и, пока чай немного остывает, коротко рассказывает о себе, осматриваясь вокруг: огромные светлые окна, фикус у подоконника, большая картина маслом с цветочным полем и белыми облаками, стеклянный журнальный столик, кондиционер под потолком и книжные шкафы ― всё почти как в кино. 

― Расскажите, что произошло? ― Виктор делает глоток и ставит кружку на подлокотник. 

― Я жду человека, ― начинает Юра и вытягивает ноги вперед. ― Наверное, уже третью неделю как. И он не выходит на связь, ― Виктор двигает бровью, отпивает чай из кружки и ничего не говорит. Юра отводит взгляд к окну и смотрит на крыши соседних зданий. ― А я всё равно жду, даже заказы по работе не беру, потому что, кажется, он забыл ключи… ― Юра пытается вспомнить, что лежит на тумбочке в прихожей. ― Да, точно. Он забыл ключи. И он может прийти в любое время. 

― Куда он ушёл? ― голос у Виктора совсем негромкий. Юра мнёт пальцами расшитый золотом уголок подушки и думает ― стоит ли. 

― Да так, по делам. Ну и в магазин собирался зайти. 

― Вы обращались в полицию? ― Юра чувствует, что в этом есть какой-то намёк. Над крышами стаей взлетают голуби и рассеиваются в небе, как бусины с лопнувшей нити. 

― Нет. Там, знаете… ― Юра прикрывает глаза. ― Из полиции мне сами звонили, сказали, что нашли его на улице. Показали мне… А это не он, ― в голове возникает то спящее лицо. ― То есть… Ну, они похожи. Даже очень похожи. Похожи так, что было страшно. И ещё имена одинаковые, хотя такое имя, кажется, совсем редкое, ― в горле пересыхает. ― Но это не он, нет, ― Юра открывает глаза и тянется к столику за кружкой. ― И вот я всё это время жду. Он мне иногда снится… ― Виктор задумчиво смотрит себе в колени. ― Мне очень тревожно, и я не знаю, как с этим справиться. Я принимаю успокоительное, но всё равно как-то… Не по себе. 

Повисает пауза. Юра пьёт тёплый чай и не чувствует вкуса. 

― Вы уверены, что это был **точно** не он? ― Виктор смотрит прямо ему в глаза, и Юра чувствует, как тяжелеет в груди. 

― Да, ― он переводит взгляд на масляное небо на стене позади Виктора и вспоминает, какие облака были над тем полем по дороге в Екатеринбург ― сизые и низкие. ― Вы тоже меня не понимаете? ― Виктор проводит пальцем по краю уже пустой кружки.

― Понимаю, ― и еле заметно кивает головой. ― Я понимаю Вас. Скажите… ― он поправляет чёлку. ― Кем он для Вас был? ― Юра чувствует, как теряет все слова и в голове ничего не остается. Он облизывает пересохшие губы и опускает взгляд на пол, на свои старые ботинки в синих шуршащих бахилах, на блестящие матовыми бликами ботинки Виктора. И понимает, что ничего не скажет.

― Я... ― Юра закусывает губу и рассматривает, как стелется свет по половицам из-за выглянувшего солнца. Как в остатках чая плавает его отблеск. Как где-то на дне кружки лежит спокойно маленькая чаинка. ― Я не могу. 

Он имеет право хранить молчание.

***

― Представляешь, я пошёл к врачу. А он тоже как-то так на меня смотрит, словно у меня крыша поехала, ― Юра упирается лбом в холодное стекло балконной двери и смотрит на двор, где в лужах отражается наступающая весна. ― Даже кот так считает, мяукает и ложится на меня. Мне надоело уже, чё они все? Кстати, этот психолог со своим секретарем спит, я прям это как-то почуял… Ну ещё у них обручальные кольца, прям видно, что они парные. ― Время записи заканчивается, и сообщение отправляется. Юра нажимает на запись нового голосового. ― Ну тогда они типа женаты, получается. Прикинь, да? В нашей стране и женаты, хотя, может, они из Европы приехали, ― он отправляет сообщение. Вверху диалога написано, что Отабек был в сети двадцать четвертого февраля, и ни одно из последних двух сотен голосовых так и не прослушано. ― Слушай, там на улице пиздец грязь, то есть даже я в такое говно не хожу бегать. Так что будь аккуратнее, ― отправляет. Смотрит на круг аватарки, где стоит фотография из того маленького города, Отабек ― черным силуэтом в сквере среди жёлтых легких листьев. Юра бы не отказался снова туда поехать. Хоть куда-нибудь поехать. Он зажимает кнопку с микрофоном и говорит: ― Я тебя люблю. И очень сильно скучаю.

Юра начинает случайно просыпаться в четыре утра, смотрит поздние спортивные матчи, повторы сериалов, бесполезные передачи, заставки перерыва вещания и ничего не воспринимает. 

Юра видит во дворах знакомое со спины чёрное пальто и догоняет, тихо идёт следом до тех пор, пока не понимает, что ему показалось. Воротник совсем другой, и затылок у прохожего ― рыжий. Юра видит Отабека в случайных прохожих издалека, пока не подойдёт ближе и не поймет, что ошибся.

― Эй, ― Юра дотрагивается до чьего-то плеча в чёрной куртке, под жёлтым светом вывески бара, и оборачивается какой-то пьяный азиат, криво изгибает брови и орёт на своем странном языке. Юра отшатывается. ― Извините…

Юре в последний раз кажется, что он видит на Петровской набережной знакомую фигуру, тот же затылок, те же волосы, тот же воротник пальто. Только идёт он спокойно и плавно по лестнице вниз. Юра глубоко вдыхает и бежит за ним до последней сухой ступени, надеясь, что не ошибается. 

― Э-э-эй! ― горло болит от холодного воздуха. Юра хватается за перила. Отабек стоит по пояс в воде, сунув руки в карманы, и оборачивается к нему через плечо, и глаза у него ― вороно-чёрные, холодные. ― Эй, ― Юра старается отдышаться и спускается вниз. В ботинки заливается ледяная вода и обхватывает за щиколотки, вымачивая носки и края джинс. ― Что ты там делаешь? Я тебя жду, ищу… ― Шаг ещё ниже. Юра рассматривает его лицо, сильно побледневшее и почти неживое. ― Куда ты пропал? Куда? Я чуть с ума не сошёл. Меня даже менты допрашивали, ― Юра улыбается и чувствует, что сейчас разрыдается. Вот же он. ― Ко мне родители твои приезжали, а тебя нет. Господи, ну ты чё, чё ты там делаешь? Вылезай. Что за хуйня, Бек?

Отабек вынимает из чёрных карманов худые ладони, такие же побледневшие, словно восковые, и говорит одно слово. Юра безошибочно его понимает.

― Ключ?.. ― Ему становится необъяснимо жутко. Отабек протягивает раскрытую светлую ладонь. ― Я… Я знаю, что ты забыл свои дома, но у меня с собой только одни, ― в лицо дует ветер, и начинают дрожать от холода колени. Юра поднимается повыше, и обнимающая река отпускает его. Вода хлюпает в ботинках и по ткани, и штанины прилипают к коже. ― Пойдём домой, Бек. Пойдём, я прошу тебя. Пойдём домой. ― Отабек убирает руки обратно в карманы и отворачивается к противоположному берегу. ― Эй! 

― Мужик! ― зовёт кто-то сзади, и Юра оборачивается. Какой-то мужчина в пыльной синей куртке всматривается в него с верхних ступеней и держит пальцами горлышко бутылки. ― Всё нормально?

― Да, ― быстро говорит Юра и поворачивается обратно, но перед ним только пустая мутная гладь. 

А ведь он не в пальто тогда ушёл. Его пальто всё ещё висит дома в шкафу. 

Юру тянут за язык грязными пальцами и прикладывают к нему ледяное лезвие. Даже так он видит тёплый пар, который растворяется в морозе. « _Всё будет в порядке_ », ― говорят над его головой приятным мягким голосом. ― « _Ты всегда можешь мне верить_ ». И Юра спокоен. Юра не дёргается, не закрывает глаза. Перед ним белый холодный двор, белый холодный свет от фонаря, белый холодный воздух. Лезвие резко дёргается, и Юра просыпается в белом холодном ужасе, тяжело дышит и не может шевельнуться. По руке сильно жжёт. Ему кажется, что он видит на потолке написанные маркером буквы. 

**Всё будет хорошо, я это обещаю**. 

― Уже нихуя не хорошо. 

Юра выгребает стопки не своих вещей с полок шкафа на пол, берёт большие ножницы и режет рукава, режет горловину, режет надписи и застиранные рисунки, режет шерстяную вязь, режет протёртые штанины, режет воротники, режет по пуговицам, и они рассыпаются по полу. Юра режет полоску на футболке и чувствует его запах. Запах, не перебиваемый никакими порошком и одеколоном. У его ног лежат чёрные, тёмно-синие, тёмно-зеленые, серые, белые обрезки ткани. Юра вытаскивает чёрное пальто ― то самое, с прожжённой маленькой дыркой у воротника, с шерстью кота на спине и смятым старым чеком в кармане. Юра просовывает руки в рукава и чувствует, как его обнимает плотная ткань, и в ней ― когда-то живое, любимое тепло. 

Отабек ведь больше не придёт. 

Правда не придёт.

Юра рыдает так, как в свои одиннадцать и свои двадцать три.

***

― Юрий, Вы ведь… не записывались? ― секретарь взволнованно перелистывает журнал, и с его носа съезжают очки. ― Да, Вы не записывались…

― Я знаю, что не записывался, ― Юра сует руки в карманы куртки. ― Просто мне… срочно захотелось поговорить с Виктором, ― он смотрит на бейдж ― Юри. Какая ирония. 

― Да-да, понимаю… ― Юри кивает головой. ― Тогда подождите. Виктор скоро закончит, ― и суетливо лезет на полку за чашкой. ― Присядьте. Б-будете чай? ― Юра кивает и садится на светло-коричневый диван. ― Вам какой? Чёрный, зелёный? 

― С травами. Вы приносили его в мой сеанс. ― Он смотрел на свои колени и чувствовал под сердцем только угольно-тяжелый океан. 

― А-а… 

Часы тикают по минутам. Юра вспоминает свой сегодняшний сон, где Отабек рассказывает ему, что когда-то в детстве мечтал стать спортсменом, может, в зимних видах. В красивых, как танцы, и сильных, требующих отдачи до остановки дыхания. Он рассказывал, и Юра снова слышал его настоящий голос. А утром ему показалось, что в замке двери квартиры вертели ключ. 

― О, Вы пришли, ― Виктор улыбается и выходит из кабинета в приёмную, пропуская перед собой женщину в красивом цветочном костюме. Она пробегает по Юре равнодушным взглядом и спокойно уходит, только слышно, как удаляется цоканье её каблуков по коридору. ― Заходите в кабинет, я сейчас подойду. 

И всё такое же, как в прошлый раз. 

Юри ставит перед ним на столик чашку чая. На коленях у Виктора тот же маленький блокнот, и ботинки блестят также матово, как в прошлый раз, и небо за окном жемчужное. 

― Как Вы себя сегодня чувствуете? ― Виктор закидывает ногу на ногу и складывает руки на полах пиджака. 

Юра не знает, как он себя сегодня чувствует. Юра не знает ― чувствует ли что-нибудь теперь вообще. Юра знает только, что молчать уже незачем. Он смотрит на свои пальцы и делает вдох. Тот разговор нужно продолжить.

― Мы познакомились почти три года назад. И я безумно его любил.

***

Юра снимает с последнего зеркала плотную занавеску и видит себя другим человеком. В воздух взметается пыль и оседает на поверхность старого комода, на фотографии мамы, бабушки и медаль, на незаконченный блокнот, в котором Отабек писал в прошлом мае и который он оставил раскрытым на странице с « _там объявление висит про проверку газа, видел?_ ».

— Посмотрел бы ты на меня сейчас, ― он горько усмехается в отражение. ― Что бы ты сказал? А что бы сказала моя мама? Дедушка?.. ― Юра потирает плечи и шмыгает носом. ― Они бы испугались. А я бы ничего не сказал. И ты тоже бы. Знаешь… Нам надо было не останавливаться. Лучше бы мы ехали дальше. 

Кот трётся о ноги и просит выпустить его на балкон. Юра надевает куртку и босыми ногами влезает в ботинки Отабека ― почти впору. В детстве казалось, что с их шестого этажа видно весь город, но потом он понял, что с их шестого этажа видно только замкнутый на себе двор, дорогу и соседние крыши. Юпитер прыгает на парапет и нюхает весенний воздух, следит за пролетающими мимо голубями и тихо мяукает. Юра садится на старую, шатающуюся трехногую табуретку и замечает в углу балкона выцветшую банку из-под сайры, полную давно отсыревших окурков. 

«Надо вытряхнуть», ― думает он, смотрит вниз на дорогу и ждёт, когда там появится Отабек, неспешно идущий домой.

**Author's Note:**

> Если Отабек не вернётся домой, Юра приведёт его за руку. (с)
> 
> Спасибо, что дочитали эту работу.
> 
> Примечания:  
> [1] Юра - левша.  
> [2] Олень как символ - приносит благополучие и помогает найти верный путь.  
> [3] Владимир Маяковский «Облако в штанах», 4 часть.  
> [4] Илья Глазунов «Мистерия ХХ века».   
> [5] Немного измененный жест «я тебя люблю».


End file.
